Sonic meets Sailor Moon
by Kari Gage
Summary: Based upon Jennifer Hedgehogs's Fan fics and the Sereis Sonic Underground. Sonic, his siblings and Jennifer meet a Sailor Scout who tells Jennifer of her true past. Then when trouble appears Sailor Moon and company are called on to help.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

**Sonic meets Sailor Moon**

A Sonic and Sailor Moon Fan Fic by Kari Gage

Edited by Janni Pedersen and

Nathan Marrow

Nathan Marrow also wrote a couple of the battle scenes.

Please No flames this was written in 2004. I bought the 2 disk DVD recently and realized how long it's been and decided to go and fixed this in to chapters.

The Sonic Underground section of this story is based upon Janni Pedersen's fan fiction.

To read stories about Jennifer look up on FF Jennifer Hedgehog

The Sailor Moon section is based upon the Sailor Moon S season and the Sailor Moon S Movie.

The song "Can you see the difference?" is by -Race Baj the Hero for all time.

The song "The Time has come" is from the Pokemon 2.B.A Master CD.

The song "Nothing at All" is from the Sailor Moon S Movie.

**Disclaimer:**

Kari (Sailor D), Nate (Boomerang Tails), Sailor Dimetria, Star Galaxy, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos, Star Galaxy, villain O'Cloral and any other non-Sailor Moon & Non-Sonic Underground characters Owned by Kari Gage

Jennifer Hedgehog Owned by e-mail Janni Pedersen (Jennifer Hedgehog)

All other characters are owned by there respective companies. I do not own Sonic Underground or Sailor Moon nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Characters.

Sonic Underground

Sonic Hedgehog- Sonic who is 16.

Sonia Hedgehog - Sonia is 16.

Manic Hedgehog- Manic is also 16.

Jennifer Scott "Hedgehog"- Jennifer is 16.

Jennifer was a young human girl from earth kidnapped by Robotnik and save by the Sonic underground team who adopted her as their friend and sister.

Sailor Moon

Serena/Sailor Moon/Princess Serena - Serena's 15 and dating Darien. Inner Scout

Amy/Sailor Mercury- Amy's 15 Inner Scout

Mina/Sailor Venus- Mina's also 15 Inner Scout

Lita/Sailor Jupiter- Lita's also 15 Inner Scout

Raye/Sailor Mars- Raye's also 15 Inner Scout

Rini/Sailor Mini Moon/Princess Rini- She's 11.

She's Serena and Darien's daughter from the future. Inner Scout

Darien/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Darien- Darien's 20, He's in college and dating Serena.

Luna- She's Serena's guardian.

She's a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead.

Artemis – He's Mina's guardian.

He's a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.

Amara/Sailor Uranus- She's 16 Outer Scout

Michelle/Sailor Neptune- She's 16 Outer Scout

Trista/Sailor Pluto- She's 25 Outer Scout

Sailor Dimension/Kari Gage- She's 15.

She is the keeper of the Dimensional Gate and Guardian of it's key.

Nate Gage/Boomerang Tails- He's 14.

He's Kari's cousin

Sailor Dimetria, Star Galaxy, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos

All seemed quiet in the Universe. On Mobius Sonic was trying out a new chili dog recipe, Manic was trying to come up with some new songs for their next gig, Sonia was at a spa getting the full treatment, and Jennifer was at Cyrus'. Cyrus had called earlier and told Jennifer that he had something for her.

"So," Jennifer said. "You said you had something for me?"

"Yes, I did. This." He pulled back a curtain to reveal something big covered in a tarp.

"What is it?" she asked. He pulled the tarp away and said, "What does it look like?"

"Well it looks a little like Sonia's motorcycle except it's purple and kind of funny looking."

"Actually it's a hover cycle."

"A what?"

"A hover cycle. It's a combination of Manic's hover board and Sonia's motorcycle. I made it just for you."

"For me, Really?"

"Really, take it for a test drive."

"Wow, Thanks Cyrus."

Meanwhile in Present Day Tokyo, there hadn't been any heart-snatching activity in over a week; the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were taking a well-deserved vacation. Serena and Molly were at the mall trying to find the perfect outfit for Serena to wear on her date with Darien that night. Darien at the moment was at the circus with Rini and Hotaru. Amy was starting a class at a local college designed to help better prepare you to take your high school entrance exam. Mina and Lita were spending the day at the beach. While Mina was playing volleyball and Lita was playing Frisbee with some other kids. Amara was in a big motor cross race. Michelle was competing in a violin concert and Trista was there for moral support. Raye meanwhile was at home in the temple trying to decipher the strange visions she'd been having.

"What could it mean? Could it be there's another Sailor Scout or could it be a warning that the evil forces are going to try to awaken Sailor Saturn and have the Messiah of Silence destroy the world."

Back on Mobius, Robotnik had just completed a giant robot that was bigger and better than any other he had built before. He was about send it out when he was interrupted by Cyrus' father Lyonial.

"Robotnik sir I believe I've found the problem as to why this roboticizer blows up after use."

"Good, Good, once it's complete we can start our invasion of earth."

Back at their headquarters Jennifer landed her hovercraft and ran inside excited to show the others what Cyrus gave her.

"Sonic, Manic come here I've got something to show you."

"Hey J, What's up?" Manic asked.

"Yeah, what's all the excitement?" Sonic asked.

"Come outside and I'll show you."

Outside Sonic and Manic's jaws dropped when they saw Jennifer's hovercraft.

"Wow J, where'd you get that?" Manic asked.

"Yeah and what is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's a hovercraft. Cyrus made it for me."

"That's pretty cool, dudette." Manic said.

"Yeah J, that's way past cool." Sonic said.

"Isn't it? I just love it." Jennifer told them.

Later when Sonia came home she couldn't help but notice the new vehicle outside and thought that they might have company. "Hey who does that new vehicle outside belong too?" She asked as soon as she walked in.

"It's mine Cyrus made it for me." Jennifer told her.

"That's really cool, J."

"Thanks."

Then they received an urgent message from the Oracle of Delphius, Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Jennifer raced to his home to find out what was so important. When they got there they found him talking to someone at first they thought it might be an Overlander but then they realized it was another human.

"Greetings, everyone."

"Hey Orc, Who's your friend?" Sonic asked.

"Everyone this is Sailor Dimension. She controls the dimension warp that I use" the Oracle stated, "Sailor D I'd like you to meet Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Jennifer."

"Hello Everyone I'm pleased to meet you. The Oracle has told me a lot about you. I'm especially pleased to meet you Jennifer. Sailor Dimetria told me about what happened to your mother I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry about allowing your father the chance to bring you back here. I've only had this job about 6 months and he was able to slip through during the transfer. Which according to The Oracle is about the same time you were brought to Mobius."

Everyone looked from Jennifer to Sailor D in confusion.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with someone else. My mother's never been to Mobius." Jennifer said.

"And who's Sailor Dimetria?" Sonia asked.

A little confused Sailor D said, "Sailor Dimetria is another Sailor Scout she was the gate keeper before me she's from an asteroid between Mars and Jupiter."

"You mean there are others like you?" Manic asked.

"Yes quite a few, Orc I don't understand Jennifer is Sarah's daughter isn't she? I mean I was told she's owns the same crystal heart necklace that Dimetria said Sarah wore."

"My Aunt Amanda gave me a crystal heart necklace for my birthday one year, but I lost it in the struggle with the Swatbots when they tried to bring me here. But my mother's name is Alice and my father's name is John and neither one had anything whatsoever to do with my being here, that was all Robotnik's doing." Jennifer said.

"That is why you are here my children, to learn the truth." The Oracle said.

"What truth?" Sonic asked.

"That is what you are here to discover. Sailor D will take you back to where it all began."

"What do we need her for?" Sonic asked, "We've been to different dimensions before?"

"This is true, but this time you will be going back in time." The Oracle said, "And in order to accomplish this you will need to pass through the gate of time. I talked to Sailor Pluto earlier, she's the guardian of the gate of time and she will allow us to go back in time. I am here to simply guide you. Everything you will see and hear is in the past; you will be totally invisible. No one will be able to see or hear you."

"We'd better get going." Sailor D said.

"But, But…" Sonic started to protest but the Oracle said, "Enough all your questions will be answered. Now go!"

"All right everyone gather around and stick together."

Suddenly the waterfall in the Oracles Cave opened up and a portal appeared they ended up in a fog filled area. Suddenly a voice in the fog said,

"Halt who goes there?"

"Sailor Pluto, it's Sailor Dimension." Suddenly the fog disappeared and a Sailor Scout with long black hair appeared before them. "We request permission to go back to Mobius 16 years ago."

"Sailor D welcome, permission granted. Remember you may not change anything. If you do you present could be seriously compromised."

Suddenly the doors swung open and a giant abyss was staring them in the face.

"You mean we have to go down there?" Manic asked.

"Yes." Sailor D said.

"It could do some serious damage to my hair." Sonia said.

"Now hold hands everyone and concentrate on you destination. If you don't you could end up anywhere. Now take care and hold on tight the warp is very powerful." Sailor Pluto said.

"Thank you Sailor Pluto."

"Now go."

And with that they jumped into a void.

They soon landed in Mobius 16 years ago.

"This story starts with a young woman named Sarah, your mother Jennifer."

"But…" Jennifer started to protest but Sailor D cut her off. "Please wait and you will understand."

"Robotnik was busy trying to perfect his first roboticizer when something went wrong and it accidentally created a portal. After testing it on a robot to be certain it was safe Robotnik stepped through the portal. Once there he meets Sarah."

"Where am I?" he asked, "What is this place?"

"Your in New York City on the planet earth." she told him.

"Figuring he was a little on the weird side and new in town she showed him around and after a couple of hours he had convinced her to return to Mobius with him. About a month later she soon learned that he had been trying to overthrow Queen Aleena the rightful ruler. Soon after learning this she confronted him."

"Is it true that you plan to overthrow the rightful ruler of this world?"

"Yes it's a perfect plan. Now with that portal I can conquer both planets. The only problem is as long as Queen Aleena lives there will always be a resistance. As soon as my Swat bots are ready we will conquer this planet and wipe out any and all resistance."

"Fearing for Earth's safety Sarah had to think fast. She couldn't stand the thought of him ruling either world. Unfortunately she realized that there was nothing she could do to stop him from conquering one or the other. Since his main base was on Mobius no matter what happened it would suffer the most. So she figured that maybe she could spare earth from Mobius' fate. So she went to him to try to talk him out of conquering earth." Sailor D continued.

"Robotnik um, you might want to reconsider your decision about trying to conquer earth." Sarah told him.

"Why should I?"

"Well the earth is very powerful and if you were to attack both at once you will surely lose one or the other. Besides you can't possibly lead the invasion of both worlds."

Reluctantly he said, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Back in the Present Cyrus' father Lyonial was cleaning out the basement looking for spare parts

"Robotnik sir I found this old burnt out roboticizer in the basement would you like me to tear it apart and make a new one?" Cyrus' father Lyonial asked him.

Robotnik looked it over and said, "No, this is no ordinary Roboticizer it once created a portal to earth."

"But sir I thought you used a ship to get to earth."

"I did but if not for that portal I wouldn't have known of the existence of that planet. While I was there I was able to triangulate the distance between Earth and Mobius and send that ship to earth."

"Do what you can to try and get it working again."

"But sir if you don't know how the portal was created then how am I supposed to fix it."

"How am I supposed to know? Just do it."

"Yes sir."

Back in the past Sailor D continued to tell and show Jennifer, Sonia, Manic and Sonic Sarah's Jennifer's real mother's adventures in Mobius.

"Six months later Sarah realized that she was pregnant. She went to see a doctor and was told she was 4 months along. She was so excited and wanted to tell him but with the invasion of Mobius on his mind he might not like the idea. She waited another 2½ months before she made up her mind to tell him. She went to the lab to tell him when she heard screaming she ran to see what was going. Just as she turned the corner she stopped and saw a couple of Swatbots put someone in a machine and watched as Robotnik flipped a switch and a wall surrounded him and a light show began. A few seconds later the wall came down and she was horrified to see that the person had been roboticized. Without telling him or confronting him she took off. Just as she passed the arsenal room she stopped and collected as many grenades as her satchel could carry then ran to warn Queen Aleena of both Robotnik's plans and of the roboticizer machine."

"My Queen this Overlander requests an audience with you." A guard at the palace said.

"Your majesty I have no idea what an Overlander is but I have important information about Robotnik." Sarah said.

"She's a spy." The guard said.

"No, it's all right. You may leave us." Queen Aleena said.

"But your majesty." The guard started to protest.

"It's all right, I'll be fine you may go."

"As you wish your majesty." The guard said as he left.

"Your Majesty." Sarah started.

"There's no need, the Oracle has already told me all about Robotnik's plans. He told me that for now I must sacrifice my kingdom if my children are to survive. He told me that someday my children and I would form the council of four and overthrow Robotnik."

"Just then the Oracle appeared and told Sarah that if she remained on Mobius the lives of both her and her daughter would be in great danger. She told him that she would return to earth before her child was born, but for now she wanted to stay as long as she could to help in the fight against Robotnik. It turns out that the two had a lot in common. You see Sarah was widowed less than a month before she meet Robotnik."

"You're kidding? What happened to him?"

"He was killed in a street fight while trying to protect her. So when she meet Robotnik his charms reminded her so much of Robert that it blinded her to the truth of who and what Robotnik really was."

"At least she realized the truth before he found out about Jennifer." Sonic said.

"So when did she return to earth?" Sonia asked.

"And why did she abandon me?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe she didn't J, she could've just given you up for adoption." Manic said.

"When Sarah was 8½ months along she decided to try too return to earth. By that time Robotnik had already forced them into hiding."

"Aleena it's time for me to try to find a way home."

"Good luck Sarah." Queen Aleena said.

"Thank you." Sarah said hugging Aleena before she left.

"She was able to sneak into Robotnik's headquarters by throwing rocks to distract the guards." Sailor D continued.

"I see that the Swatbots haven't got any smarter." Sonic said.

"Sonic let her continue with the story."

"It's all right Sonia, Sarah was able to make her way to the lab. It wasn't easy there were Swatbots everywhere. Once in the lab she hit the switch to turn on the portal, just as she did that Robotnik walked in."

"Did you really think it would be that easy? That I'd just let you leave." Robotnik asked her.

"I didn't think about it one way or the other and I really don't care what you think."

"Did you come back here expecting me to show you some kind of mercy? Especially after you went and betrayed me."

"No, I don't; for if I did I would have walked in here and asked you to let me go home, not sneak around. The only thing I want now is for my child to grow up in a world free from your tyranny. I may not be able to save Mobius from you but maybe I can save the Earth."

"Just how do you plan to do that?"

"With these."

"She told him holding up a couple of grenades. She walked over to the portal and pulled the tab off one of the grenades. Then she threw it on the floor, turned and jumped into the portal just as it exploded. Once on the other side she turned around pulled the tab off the other one and threw it back through the open portal. Just as she did that she felt a blast of cold air wash over her and a sudden sharp pain in her chest. She feared that something might be wrong and wanted be certain that everything with the baby was all right. She made her way to the hospital. There after several test they discovered that there was a piece of metal lodged in her heart.

"Sarah I've reviewed your case and the metal must be removed. If it's not it could cause serious damage or even kill you. The surgery is very risky under normal circumstances but it's complicated even more with your pregnancy. I'm positive that it can remove without any harm coming to the baby. But do to the high risk factor I have to ask if you want to go through with the surgery or reduce the risk by delivering early?" The Surgeon asked her.

"Well if you think it would be safer for the baby then I'll deliver early." Sarah told him.

"Very well I'll have a nurse come in to induce labor, then when it's time we'll take you up the delivery room."

"Thank you doctor." Sarah said as the doctor left the room.

"Hello I'm Nurse Amanda."

"Hey that's my Aunt Amanda." Jennifer said.

"I must ask a favor of you." Sarah said to Amanda.

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"I'd like for you to promise me that if something goes wrong you will find my child a good

home."

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will, but if something does goes wrong I want to know that my child is well cared for."

"I promise if heaven forbid something should go wrong I'll make sure your child ends up in a good home."

"Thank you."

"What are you hoping for?"

"Well I was told that it would be a girl so I named her Jennifer."

"That's a beautiful name."

"What happened did she make it through the surgery?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. It was discovered that she had a rare condition called Placenta Previa."

"What's that?" Sonia asked.

"It's a condition were the mother would bleed to death during childbirth. So they did a C-section and were able to save her but she lost a lot of blood. They took her directly to surgery and about an hour into it she had a seizure. They believe it was do to an allergic reaction of one the medications given to her."

"So she didn't abandon you or put you up for adoption." Sonia said.

"She just wanted to be sure you had a good home." Sonic said.

"Yes, Amanda was true to her word and took care of you. Her sister and brother in-law, your parents Jennifer; they couldn't have any children of their own, so they happily agreed to raise and care for you as if you were their own."

"That explains why they'd always change the subject whenever I'd ask when I was going to get a baby brother or sister." Jennifer said.

"But the story doesn't end there." Sailor D told them.

"What do you mean?" Manic asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

"It turns out that Sarah's second grenade caused a rip in the space time continuum. Sailor Dimetria was the guardian of the dimensional gate at the time. She wasn't able to stop Robotnik from passing through but she could seal the gate and prevent him or anyone else from getting through again. She used up almost all of her power but she was able to seal the break and locked the gate inside a small multicolored tear drop crystal and put the key in a small red ruby at the top. Sailor Dimetria, extremely weak, went to Star Galaxy and told him what happened."

"Who is he?" Sonic asked.

"Thousands of years ago there was a kingdom on the moon and he was one of Queen Serenity's most loyal and trusted advisors. Sailor Dimetria was a member of her court." "Were you on the moon?" Sonia asked.

"I think so, I don't remember much but I believe I was a member of Princess Serena's court."

"So like if she was the guardian then how did you end up with the job?" Manic asked.

"Let's watch and find out." Sailor D told him.

"This pink teardrop crystal belongs to the next guardian it will lead you to them. Crystal shows your owner." Star Galaxy said.

An image of a pregnant woman appeared.

"Surely that woman's not the one."

"I don't think so, it's probably the child."

"What now?"

"The gate and its key must be passed on. You'd better see Sailor Pluto at the gate of time about going six years into the future."

"How will I find the child?"

"The crystal will take you to its keeper."

"Star Galaxy did I hear you right you said six years. Shouldn't it be more like twelve or fourteen?"

"No Dimetria, the crystal needs time to power up and adjust to its owner."

"There is no way a six year old can handle the responsibility of guarding the dimensional gate."

"Her body will absorb the excess power. As a side effect of this she'll be a little bit more hyper than usual. She's a little young granted but she's wise beyond her years. And I believe she's responsible enough handle it. When she turns twelve she'll be given the choice whether or not she wants to be a Sailor Scout. If she accepts then you will train her and teach her all she needs to know about being the guardian. When she turns fifteen she will become the official guardian of the dimensional warp."

"Why wait?"

"It will take time to prepare her for the job. Which is where you come in, you will need to make friends with her and teach her about everything you know about the warp. Now you'd better get going."

"Oh, all right."

A few minutes later in the gate of time Sailor Dimetria was trying to make her way through the fog when it suddenly started to clear up and a voice could be heard.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Greetings Sailor Pluto, my name is Sailor Dimetria, I wish to travel six years into the future in order to give this crystal to the new guardian of the gate of dimensions and possible future Sailor Scout."

"Very well you may pass. Do you know where you are headed? It's very important you know your destination for you must concentrate on that location or you could end up anywhere in time." Sailor Pluto said.

"The crystal will lead me to my destination."

"In that case you may pass. Be very careful or you could end up anywhere in time."

"Thank you I will."

"She landed six years later in Peru; the crystal suddenly took off and landed in the hands of a young six-year-old girl. When it did her bangs blew up and revealed a teardrop symbol on her forehead and then it vanished again."

"Was that really you Sailor D?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah."

"You were so cute." Sonia said.

"Girls." Manic said.

"You said it bro. Hey can we go home now?"

"Yes, we're going right now."

Back in the present O'Cloral a being that travels the universe helping evil out wherever he can. He traveled to Mobius to strike a deal with Robotnik.

"Robotnik, I will create the Ultimate Robot that will allow you to not only wipe out the resistance but insure your hold on Mobius from now on. All I ask for in return is the Princess of Mobius. Then once the resistance is wiped out I'll help you conquer earth and in return you can help me capture Princess Serena and her future daughter Rini."

With the biggest smile on his face he said, "Agreed, but why would you want them?" He asked.

"As you can see," He said opening up his trench coat, "I collect princesses in search of the perfect bride. Once I take a bride I soon tire of them so I turn them into little dolls and keep them as key chains around my belt."

"What will you do then if none of them are to your liking?" Robotnik asked.

"Then perhaps I'll try the other Sailor Scouts, seeing as they are also princesses of their own respective planets and if none of them suit me I'll move on till I find the one I seek."

"But how do we find these princesses once on earth?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that."

"Perhaps I can help."

"Very well you must capture Sailors Moon and Mini Moon."

"Then they will lead us to the Princesses right?"

"Wrong."

"Wrong?! What do you mean wrong? If they're not going to lead us to the princesses the why waste time trying to capture them?"

O'Cloral sighs, "Because they ARE the princesses you dolt."

"How will we find them?"

"Don't worry about. I happen to know that they and the other Sailor Scouts will soon be coming to Mobius."

"How do you know that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Perhaps then you could help me to capture the human that's been helping the rebels and three certain hedgehogs."

"Certainly, but I'm going to give you this planet and one with a whole planet of humans to do with as you please. Why worry about one little insignificant human and three little hedgehogs?"

"Because first of all I don't like being made a fool of and the second The Oracle of Delphius told me that those hedgehogs would someday rejoin their mother and overthrow me and that a human, my daughter, would someday find a way to deroboticize all of the people I've roboticized."

"Do you know for a fact that the human you speak of is related to you?"

"No, but when I sent my ship to earth it was in search of a woman I met there, this girl was brought back instead. I gave the woman a necklace with a homing device in it and the report I got was that this girl was wearing it at the time. She does look a lot like the woman I knew, so I'm assuming that it's her daughter and that she gave her the necklace."

"What happened? What makes her special?"

"She betrayed me by forming an alliance with my sworn enemy Queen Aleena. Then she destroyed my lab, returned to Earth and then destroyed my portal to Earth."

"Well then, once you have control of Earth, you can find her roboticize her."

"Excellent Idea." Robotnik said.

With that they both started laughing uncontrollably.

Back at headquarters Manic suddenly remember something went into another room and came back and handed something to Sonia.

"Oh, hey sis here a messenger dropped this letter off for you earlier." He said handing the letter to Sonia.

"Who's it from" Jennifer asked her.

Looking over Sonia's shoulder at the note Sonic said, "Yuck, it's from Bartleby."

"Who's Bartleby?" Jennifer asked.

"A rich dude Sonia was engaged too." Manic said.

"You were engaged Sonia?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"What happened? Why did you two break up?" Jennifer asked.

"I met Sonic and Manic and joined the resistance." Sonia said.

"Didn't he want to join the resistance?"

"He doesn't exactly oppose the resistance." Sonia said.

"And then again, he doesn't exactly support it either." Sonic said.

"He just feels it's better to cooperate with Robotnik rather than defy him." Sonia said.

"In other words the snob couldn't stand to leave his rich and high standing." Sonic said.

"Well, what's he say Sonia?" Jennifer asked.

"He hosting the debutante ball again this year and he's heard about Jennifer and sent us an invitation." Sonia said.

"What's a debutante ball?" Jennifer asked.

"Don't they have such things in your world?" Sonia asked.

"If they do I don't know about it." Jennifer told her.

"Well a debutante ball is every young girls dream it's the day you're officially introduced into society." Sonia told her.

"When is it?" Sonic asked.

"Next Friday. Sonic this is perfect we can officially introduce Jennifer to Mobius."

"Well to the high society snobs at least." Sonic said.

"And show them that she's a human not an Overlander." Manic said

Shocked Jennifer said, "You, you still want me to be your sister?"

"Of course, why not?" Sonic asked.

"Because, I, I, I can't even say it much less believe it. Because of the truth of who I really am. The truth about my past and the fact that my father is really…Robotnik." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"J, it's all right. Please don't cry. Don't you know that you're a part of us? You're our sister. Nothing and I mean nothings going to change that." Sonic said.

"Excuse me but that's adopted sister if you don't mind." Manic said.

Everyone giggled as Sonic said, "Sorry turtle dove."

"Sonic's right J. it doesn't matter to us who your parents are. We've been through too much together to just throw it all away now. We didn't leave you with Robotnik when we thought you were an Overlander and we're not going to now." Sonia said.

"Thanks you guys." Jennifer said with tears in her eyes and ran to the others for a group hug.

The next day in Tokyo everyone was at Raye's trying to study for their high school entrance exams. "Serena, Wake Up and pay attention! Rayed yelled. "How do you expect to get into high school if you don't study."

"Your so lucky, Raye, you don't have to take these exams." Lita said.

"Just one of the luxuries of a private school." Raye said.

Before the two of them got into an all out fight Lita decided to change the subject.

"So Serena, how did your date with Darien, go last night?" Lita asked.

"Lita you shouldn't have asked her that. I was going to." Mina said.

"It went ok, I guess." Serena told them.

"Did you two have a fight or something?" Amy asked.

"Or something, he slept through half the movie." Serena said.

"That's terrible, did he say why." Amy asked.

"He said that he's been staying up late studying for some big test. I think he called it midterms."

"I've heard midterms are a very stressful time for people in college." Mina said.

"I saw Darien after my class yesterday and we stopped and talked. He told me that he wasn't worried about midterms." Amy said.

"Enough with all this chatter and let's get down to some Sailor Scout business." Luna said.

"Luna's right there's something strange happening." Artemis said.

"Maybe it has something to do with the strange visions I've been having." Raye said.

"What kind of strange visions, Raye?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure, it's different from the one I've been having." Raye said.

"How different?" Luna asked.

"Well before the visions were of Saturn destroying the world but now I think it's another scout." Raye said.

"Wow, another Sailor Scout. Luna, Artemis how many more scouts do you think there are?" Serena asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Artemis said.

"It doesn't seem possible that there could be any other Sailor Scouts. I mean all of the known planets are accounted for." Luna said.

"Well there could be more types of Sailor Scouts that we don't even know about yet." Amy said.

"Like what kind Amy?" Lita asked.

"I'm not sure really but logic would suggest that since Sailor Pluto is the guardian of the gate of time. Then maybe there's a scout that guards the dimensional warp." Amy said.

"What's a dimensional or whatever you called it warp?" Serena asked.

"Well if it exists a dimensional warp can take you to other worlds." Amy said.

"Amy, do you really believe that other worlds actually exist?" Lita asked.

"It would make sense. I mean when the Negaverse broke out of their universe, we can assume they came from another dimension." Amy said.

"Wow that would be so cool maybe there's even a world where the Negaverse never broke out and Darien and I lived happily ever after on the moon." Serena said.

Everyone sighed.

"Serena don't you ever think of anything else?" Luna asked.

"Nope." Serena said laughing.

Everyone sighed again.

"You know Serena if you put in as much effort into your school work as you do your comic books, video games, and Darien. Then you could be making A's and B's instead of D's and F's." Artemis told her.

"Speaking of school don't you guys think we should start studying." Raye said.

"She's right the high school entrance exams will be here before you know it." Mina said.

"I have some notes here from my college class that's going to help us with our high school entrance exam." Amy said.

At a local concert hall Michelle was on a break and talking to Trista when Amara showed up.

"Amara, What are you doing here? I thought your motor cross race didn't end till later. Michelle said.

"There're races going till 8:00 o'clock tonight, but my last race ended an hour ago and I came straight here. Michelle, have you felt the changes in the air."

"Yes the seas are unsettled." Michelle said.

"We'll have to be on our guard." Amara said.

"Yes an attack could come at anytime." Trista said.

"And from anywhere." Michelle said.

In the dimensional warp the problem was just starting.

"Halt, who goes there?" Sailor D asked.

"Me, I am O'Cloral a dimensional being."

"A What?"

"A dimensional being. You haven't had this job long have you little one?"

"No, I've had it about six months. How'd you know?"

"Simple little one all dimensional guardians know my kind. Didn't Sailor Dimetria tell you about us?"

"You mean there are more like you out there? And how do you know Sailor Dimetria?"

"The answer to your first question is yes. There is a whole colony of people like me on our home planet of KMG-365. The answer to the second question is Sailor Dimetria and I were really good friends."

"Oh right, now I remember she told me that there are these creatures that travel through the warp."

"Creatures?!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. There are others that go through here that I suppose could be constituted as creatures. But I'm not one of them!"

"Sorry! I don't remember her mentioning you or anyone like you."

"It's quite all right."

"Where are you headed?"

"Mobius."

"Mobius? I don't think I've heard of it. What's there?"

"The first of three princesses I want. You see I plan to help Robotnik completely, totally and forever conquer and control that world."

"Why would you do that?"

"You see it's quite simple I am searching for the perfect princess to become my bride. Princess Sonia of Mobius will be the first, then with Robotnik's help we'll capture Princesses Serena and Rini."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and I will."

"What if none of them are suitable enough to be your bride?"

"They will simply be turned into little dolls and I shall keep them as key chains around my belt, see." He said opening up his trench coat.

"I can't believe you've done this before."

"Oh yes as you can see many, many times. If none of them are to my liking then I shall move on to the next world."

"I can't allow you to pass."

"Can't allow me?" He said laughing. "Little girl I don't need your permission. I just came to you as a courtesy. I can't believe Sailor Dimetria just allowed you to go from dimension to dimension knowing this."

"Well I never told her what I did in each dimension. I told her that I was a simple traveler."

"Then why didn't you just lie to me and tell me that?"

"I don't know, perhaps because you asked and she never did." He said and started to make his way to the portal that lead to Mobius.

"Stop! You can't do this I won't let you."

"Won't let me?" He repeated laughing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"No, you can't I won't let you." She said getting in front of him.

"You keep saying that. Look, I don't have time to play." With that he pushed Sailor D to the ground turns walks off towards the portal and then stops and looks back. "You know it's really too bad that you're not a princess, I could've really gone for you." And with that he disappeared into the portal that lead to Mobius.

"I've got to go get help, but which portal will take me to Sailor Moon and the others?" She thought out loud. "I know, oh mystical crystal show me the portal that will lead me to Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts."

The crystal started to glow and suddenly a door opened up and she walked through only to find herself in present day Tokyo.

"I'm home, great how am I ever going to find the scouts in a city this big." She wondered to herself. So she powered down and started made her way to her Aunt and Uncles house when she ran into a heart snatching in progressed. She powered up and when she saw the victim she was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

Back in Mobius Manic and Jennifer were looking over her new bike and talking.

"I can't wait till our next assignment when can truly give my new bike a workout." Jennifer said.

"Why wait? Let's sneak over, spy on Robotnik, and see what he's up too. It's been too quiet lately." Manic said.

"I don't know." Jennifer said hesitating. "Won't Sonic and Sonia get mad when they find out? And what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry we'll be in and out before old Buttnik even knows we're there. As for Sonic and Sonia, I'll handle them, don't worry about it."

"So does that mean we're going to tell them?"

"Are you crazy? They'd never let us go."

"Are you certain this is a good idea?"

"Come on don't be such a scaredy cat, let's go."

"All right"

Manic grabbed his hover board, Jennifer used her new hovercraft, and they took off for Robotnik's headquarters. They landed just outside distracted the Swatbots and snuck in.

"Where do we go now?" Jennifer asked.

"Let's try that building over there, it seems to have a lot of activity."

Carefully they made their way and then climbed on top of some barrels to look in the window. What they saw was Robotnik and someone else talking about and pointing to a huge 5-foot red robot, since they couldn't hear Manic decided to open the window.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer whispered.

"I want to hear what they're saying."

"Forget it, these barrels are shaky enough as it is."

"I've almost got it." Manic said. Then suddenly the barrels collapsed and they fell to the ground.

"Smooth move, I told you these barrels were shaky."

"Halt, priority one hedgehog, priority one human." A Swatbot said.

"I don't think so." Jennifer said and using her mind sent a barrel through the air, it hit the Swatbot and destroyed it.

"Let's get out of here." Manic said as the lights and sirens started.

"Right." Jennifer said as they took off.

"What's going on out here?!" Robotnik came out yelling and then he saw Manic and Jennifer running from some Swatbots. "Hedgehog and the human! Go get them you brainless bots. They've seen the robot."

"No matter, there's nothing they can do about it. You might double the guards just to be on the safe side." Sleet said.

"Right, Sleet, Dingo double the guards around this building and triple it around the perimeter."

"As you wish, sir." Sleet said.

At the same time back in Tokyo the scouts were out shopping when they heard some one screaming in pain.

"Did you hear that?" Lita asked.

"It must be a heart snatcher attack." Raye said.

"Right, let's go check it out." Mina said.

They ran over to where they heard the screams.

"Who is that with Uranus and Neptune?" Lita asked.

"It looks like another Sailor Scout." Amy said.

"Hey Amy isn't that the kid that tied you for the highest score in school?" Serena asked.

"The way I heard it, it was the highest in school." Lita said.

"Wow, he must be really smart." Mina said

"Yeah, have you ever met him Amy?" Raye asked.

"Yes, he's really nice." Amy said.

"Stop wasting time girls and transform." Luna said.

"Right." Everyone said.

"Jupiter Star Power." Lita said and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Star Power." Mina said and transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Mercury Star Power." Amy said and transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Star Power." Raye said and transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Moon Prism Power." Rini said and transformed into Sailor Mini Moon.

"Moon Cosmic Power." Serena said and transformed into Sailor Moon.

Simultaneously Sailor D had just confronted a heart snatcher when she was shocked to see that the victim was her cousin Nate and that it already had his pure heart crystal.

"Hey pal, Let him go. He maybe a pain but if anybody's going to torture him, it's going to be me." She started twirling her staff to power up and said "Dimensional Warp Blast." It had little effect and then she heard "Uranus World Shaking." The heart snatcher was able to hold on to the heart crystal. Sailor D turned around to see Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Could you use some help?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Yes, thank you." Sailor D said.

"Neptune Deep Submerge." With that the heart snatcher dropped the heart crystal it was holding. Uranus caught it and gave it back to Nate.

"Take care of them Raichio" Mimet said.

The monster sent a blast that knocked them down, they got back up and Sailor Uranus mad sent another blast at the monster "Uranus World Shaking." The blast just barely missed Mimet.

"Hey watch what your doing, you almost hit me." Mimet said.

"Sorry I'll have to try harder next time." Uranus said.

"It looks like you're going to have to improve your aim, Uranus." Neptune said.

Mimet fuming mad said, "Raichio, can you handle this?"

"Yes, Mimet."

"Good I'll leave them in your capable hands." Mimet said turning to leave.

Then they heard a voice yell "Stop right there." and everyone looked up to see Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.

"Who said that?" Mimet asked.

"I did."

"Oh, no not you again."

"Who is that?" The Heart Snatcher Creature Raichio asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."

"Don't forget about us." Sailor Mars said.

"We're the Sailor Scouts and we'll punish you too." Sailor Venus said.

"Yeah, so you better get lost creep." Sailor Mini Moon said.

"Take Care of them Raichio. I'm out of here." Mimet said taking off.

"Anything you say boss." The creature said firing a blast of sound waves at them.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure." Jupiter yelled and fired a lightning ball at the heart snatcher creature.

The monster was studded but fired back; the scouts were able to dodge the blast.

"I think you guys can handle it from here." Sailor Uranus said.

"But wait." Sailor D said.

"Maybe we'll see you again some time." Sailor Neptune said.

"My turn, Venus Love Chain Encircle." The chain acted like a rope and temporarily held the heart snatcher creature long enough for Mercury to fire.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." The blast froze the heart snatcher creature in ice but only for a moment it soon broke free and the blast hit the scouts.

Sailor Moon decided to try so she pulled out her Scepter and said "Moon Spiral Heart Attack." A huge heart headed for the heart snatcher creature but it just blasted right through it.

"Take this, Pink Sugar Heart Attack." Sailor Mini Moon said holding her little wand right next to the heart snatcher creature and hit it with baby hearts only strong enough to give the monster a headache. It soon tired of it and knocked her down.

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon said afraid the heart snatcher creature was going to hurt her.

The monster started to hit her when a red rose landed in the middle of his hand. Everyone looked up and all the scouts said "Tuxedo Mask."

"Innocent hearts of the young and old alike are all precious. I, Tuxedo Mask will protect them all." He jumped down from the lamppost he had been standing on grabbed Mini Moon and looked over to where the scouts were and said "Now Sailor Moon." And then holding Mini Moon jumped away from the heart snatcher creature.

"Right, Moon Crisis Power." Sailor Moon said as the Purity Chalice appeared and she poured the contents over her and she was transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Then using her Moon Heart Scepter she said "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache." Then a rainbow swept over The Heart Snatcher Creature Raichio before a giant heart went right through him and destroyed him. After which a radio landed on the ground and a diamond pod which is egg shaped fell out of it cracked open and smoke came out in the shape of a bird that screeched as it flew up and disappeared.

"Ah, oh." Super Sailor Moon groaned as she collapsed.

"Super Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask and the inner scouts said as she changed back to Sailor Moon.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Sailor Moon said.

"Are you sure you all right." Sailor D asked.

"Yes, I'm just exhausted." Sailor Moon told her.

"That Moon Crisis Power really wipes you out doesn't it?" Sailor Mars asked.

Back in Mobius Jennifer and Manic barely lose the Swatbots before returning to headquarters. They walk in only to find Sonic and Sonia waiting for them and they didn't look happy.

"Where have you two been? Cyrus called and said that there are Swatbots everywhere and that there are lights and sirens going off everywhere at Robotnik's headquarters." Sonic said.

"A couple of freedom fighters reported seeing the two of you." Sonia said.

"How do you explain that?" Sonic asked.

"All right, J wanted to test her new bike and so I suggested that since we haven't heard much out of Robotnik lately that we go and spy on him." Manic said.

"You what?! Are you crazy?" Sonia asked.

"You know better than that. We're a team, we're supposed to work together." Sonic said.

"I know, but you'll never believe what we saw." Manic said.

"That's still no excuse, but tell me what you saw." Sonic said.

"There was this huge and I mean huge and extremely, extremely tall robot." Manic said.

"He's exaggerating just a bit, it was huge but it was only about 5 feet tall give or take. It was also bright red." Jennifer said.

"Oh red is so last season." Sonia said.

"Old Buttnik was also talking to some weird creature who must have a thing for red because he was wearing a long red trench coat." Jennifer said.

"What did he look like?" Sonic asked.

"Well he was 6 feet tall and appeared human except he was blue." Jennifer said.

"In that case we'd better go talk to Cyrus." Sonic said.

At the same time Sailor D was trying to work up the courage to ask the scouts for help, but had to act quickly because Uranus and Neptune started to leave.

"Wait, please. Sailor Scouts I need your help." Sailor D said.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sailor Dimension, I'm the keeper of the dimension warp and I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"There's a dimensional being that walked right over me. I tried to stop him but I've only had this job and been a scout about 6 months and I wasn't strong enough to stop him. He's going to help the dictator of the planet Mobius to conquer and destroy it. Then he plans to come here

for Princess Serena and Princess Rini." Sailor D said.

"Why would he want us?" Sailor Moon asked.

"He collects them after he's married and tires of them." Sailor D said.

"What do you mean collects them?" Sailor Venus asked.

"He told me that he's looking for the perfect bride and that he until he finds her he'll continue to marry princesses. Then when he tires of them he turns them into key chains and keeps them on his belt." Sailor D said.

"How do you know all this?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"He told me and then showed me all the princesses on his belt." Sailor D said.

"He just told you, just like that?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Yes, so will you help me?" Sailor D asked.

"Do you know where the Cherry Hill Temple is?" Sailor Mars asked.

"No, but I can find it." Sailor D said.

"Well then meet us there tomorrow morning around 9 and will let you know our decision." Sailor Jupiter said.

"What about you, will you be there?" Sailor D asked Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"We'll be there." Sailor Uranus said.

"Uh, could we maybe make it later, that's awful early and I hate to get up early." Sailor Moon said.

"Serena!" Sailor Mars yelled at Sailor Moon.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

Meanwhile at Cyrus' Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Jennifer were discussing their new enemy.

"Who do you think that creep Manic and J saw with Buttnik is?" Sonic asked Cyrus.

"I don't know but his arrival coincides with the completion of a robot that Robotnik's been working on for months. I had some freedom fighters to check it out earlier. They reported in just before you got here. They said that it's nearly indestructible, it has reinforced steel and is laser proof." Cyrus said.

"How do you know that?" Sonia asked.

"Robotnik had the Swatbots fire on it and there wasn't a scratch on it afterwards." Cyrus said.

"Yeah but I bet a few well placed grenades planted by yours truly on the inside will take care of it." Sonic said.

"I don't know Sonic, preliminary reports say that it's intelligent." Cyrus said.

"Yeah, let it come, we can handle it." Sonic said.

"Is it really smart?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a robot. How smart can it be?" Sonic asked.

"I wouldn't underestimate it Sonic. One of the freedom fighters saw the same guy Manic and Jennifer reported seeing him doing something to it. They said he was standing next to it and his hands began to glow. Then the robot just seemed to come to life." Cyrus told them.

"It, It came to life?" Jennifer asked.

"That's what I was told." Cyrus said.

"How do bring something like that alive?" Manic asked.

"I don't know but I think we're going to find out." Sonic said.

"The freedom fighters that I sent to investigate should have the pictures, data and their reports here tomorrow. Why don't you guys go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow?" Cyrus told them.

"O.K. C'ya tomorrow." Sonic said as they left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

At the same time the inner scouts had all went back to the Cherry Hill Temple. They went to Raye's room to talk.

"So what do you guys think? Should we go with her?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. How do we know we can trust her?" Raye asked.

"I'm not so sure, I mean she seemed sincere." Lita said.

"Raye didn't you say you had a vision about another Sailor Scout?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I did." Raye said.

"Well, did it tell you whether or not this new scout would be good or bad?" Artemis asked.

"No, but now that I think about it the scout in my vision did appear to be fighting with someone or something I can't be sure which."

"Well she was fighting a heart-snatcher when we met her, I think we should help." Rini said.

"Rini's right, I say let's help." Serena said.

"In that case, who else is in?" Luna asked.

"I'm in, I've always wondered if where other worlds out there." Amy said.

"Me too, I think seeing another world would be like so cool." Lita said.

"Yeah I wonder what that world will be like." Mina asked.

"I'm still not sure, but I'll go." Raye said.

"All right then it's settled, we're going." Artemis said.

Kari meanwhile was making sure Nate was all right.

"Hey are you all right?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I saw them."

"Saw who?"

"The Sailor Scouts."

"Really what were they like?"

"I'm not sure I was sort of preoccupied at the time."

"Who knows maybe you'll see them again someday."

"I plan on it." He whispers to himself.

"What?"

"I said I hope so."

Since she didn't hear what he really said she just accepted it.

"Unless you want to wait around for another monster I think we'd better get home."

"Yeah, Aunt Jane and Uncle Matt get a bit testy if we're late for dinner."

No sooner than they walk in the door than they get yelled at for being late.

"Where have you two been?" Uncle Matt said.

"We expected you home an hour ago." Aunt Jane said.

"Sorry I got hung up at work." Kari said.

"Yeah and my study group session ran a little over." Nate said.

"Since when does your study group meet in the arcade?" Kari asked.

"Are you spying on me?" Nate asked.

"I don't have to I saw Cheryl on her way home and she said that there wasn't any session scheduled for today and that if you weren't in the library then you could most likely be found at the arcade." Kari said.

"You are spying on me?" Nate said.

"I am not." Kari said.

"All right that's enough." Uncle Mike said.

"Kari you never have told us who you work for." Aunt Jane said.

"Actually it's volunteer work. I guard sort of a hallway of doors that lead to different type of places."

"It sounds like some kind of an office building." Uncle Mike said.

"You might say that, yeah kind of." Kari said.

"We'll maybe we need to talk to your boss about paying you." Uncle Mike said.

"That's no necessary."

"Sure it is, all I need to do is go down to, where is it you said you worked again?"

Not wanting to discuss it anymore she had to think of a new subject fast.

"So did Nate tell you that he and Amy the smartest girl tied for the highest score in school on an aptitude test?" Kari asked.

"Really Nate that's great." Aunt Jane said.

"It's no big deal." Nate said.

"Well if this girl's so smart then I'd say it is a deal." Uncle Mike said.

"Enough talk dinners on the table and getting cold, so let's sit down and eat." Aunt Jane said.

The next day Kari arrived at the Cherry Hill Temple about a half an hour earlier not knowing that Nate was following her.

"I wonder why Kari's going to that Temple. I mean I'm sure I heard that there was going to be a meeting of the Sailor Scouts there." Nate whispered to himself.

"Hello is anybody here?" Kari called.

"Hello there." Someone said from behind her.

Kari screamed, turned around and saw a little old man standing in front of her. Before she could say anything he started talking about a mile a minute.

"Oh your really pretty, how are you, would you like me to show you around, what can I do for you, are you here to take classes?"

"Grandpa cut it out you're scaring her." Raye said.

"I was only trying to be friendly." He said.

"I know grandpa, I'll take care of it from here." Raye said.

"Ok goodbye it was nice to meet you." He said as he left.

"Hi I'm Raye, what can I do for you?"

"Hi I'm Kari and I know I'm a bit early but I'm supposed to meet some people at 12:00 p.m."

Just then the reality of who this girl could be hit her.

"Are you? That Sailor Scout we met?"

"Yeah Sailor Dimension it's a pleasure to meet you."

After about 30 minutes everyone had showed up including Amara, Michelle, Trista and Darien.

"Trista what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Sailor D asked me to meet her here she said it was important." Trista said.

"Hi Raye, Who's your friend?" Mina asked.

"Oh, uh, everyone this is Kari." Raye announced.

"Kari this is Amy, Mina, Lita, Serena, her cousin Rini, Darien, Amara and her cousin Michelle. That's Serena's cat Luna and Mina's cat Artemis.

Serena got right up in Raye's face, put her arm around her and said in kind of a low voice, "Raye shouldn't you get rid of her so that we can get down to some sailor business."

"Get off of me Serena." Raye said pushing Serena away. "Kari is the new scout we meet last night."

"You are?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yes, and I agree with Serena we should get down to sailor business. I hate to put a rush on things but time is of the essence. So should we transform and leave from here or what." Kari asked.

"I think we should go to the lake and do it from there." Amy suggested.

"Why don't we just do it all from here?" Amara asked.

"I don't know I mean I don't want grandpa to hear." Raye said.

"Don't forget about Chad." Lita asked.

"How could I?" Raye asked.

"Who's Chad?" Kari asked.

"He used to be a rock singer." Mina said.

"Really, why'd he quit?" Michelle asked.

"Because he stinks. That's why." Raye said.

"He's also Raye's boyfriend." Lita said.

"He is not my…" Raye started to say.

"Hi Raye, what's going on? Are you having a party or something?" Chad asked.

"It's none of your business Chad, now bug off. Don't you have some chores or something to do?" Raye asked.

"No I finished everything." Chad said.

"Fine then you can start on these." Raye said as she unfolded a list that went and rolled across the ground.

Chad freaked out seeing the list and said, "Ah Raye you really want me to do all this?"

"Yes now get to work. I expect it all finished by the time I get home." Raye said.

"Oh, Raye all right." Chad said as he took the list and left.

"You really shouldn't be so hard on him Raye." Lita said.

"Don't we have some Sailor Scout business to take care of?" Raye asked, ignoring Lita's comment.

"Yes, but where do we do it?" Kari asked.

"Why don't we just go ahead and do it here and now." Amara said.

"Amara's right let's stop wasting time and do it now." Mina said.

"If everyone's in agreement then transform." Luna said.

"Right." Everyone said not knowing that they had a spy.

"Mercury Star Power." Amy said.

"Venus Star Power." Mina said.

"Jupiter Star Power." Lita said.

"Mars Star Power." Raye said.

"Uranus Star Power." Amara said.

"Neptune Star Power." Michelle said.

"Pluto Star Power." Trista said.

"Dimensional Star Power." Kari said.

"Moon Prism Power." Rini said.

"Moon Cosmic Power." Serena said.

"Wow," Nate said, "I can't believe they're the Sailor Scouts. I can't believe I never knew my own cousin was a Sailor Scout. I knew I should've looked harder for a diary."

"All right now to open the gate." Kari said as she held up the multi-teardrop crystal and it disappeared. Then a gold heart with a keyhole in it appeared and a ball of light landed just above Sailor Dimension's hand. Then it turned into a golden key, she put it in the hole, and when she turned it a portal appeared.

"Wait a minute!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"What's wrong Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I just realized if we leave who will stop the heart snatchers?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We will." A voice from the portal said. After the two figures stepped out of the portal it closed behind them.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sailor Dimension asked.

"I heard you needed some help." Sailor Dimetria said.

"Sailor Dimension do you know these people?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"Yes, this is Sailor Dimetria she was the keeper of the dimensional warp before me. That's… I don't know."

"This is Star Galaxy. He's the watcher of all Sailor Scouts. He is the one you report to Luna, Artemis."

"You know us?" Luna asked.

"Of course I know you all. Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune and Tuxedo Mask." Star Galaxy said.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all"

"Where does your power come from?" Mercury asked.

"We don't have time now to explain all you need to know is that we are from different asteroids in your Solar System."

"Now for a little help" Star Galaxy said as he held up the end of his wand with a star on it and a beam of light hit Raye's ravens and then they transformed in to Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos.

"Wow how did you do that?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah and who are they now?" Mars asked.

"My powers far exceed all of yours combined." Star Galaxy said.

"They are as they have always been." Sailor Dimetria said.

"They are still Phobos and Deimos but only now they are in their true form of Sailor Scouts. When the moon kingdom was destroyed all the children of the moon were sent here to earth. Phobos and Deimos chose not to be reborn into human form.

"Why not?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Ask them yourself." Sailor Dimetria said.

"Why didn't you want to want to be reborn as humans?" Mars asked.

"Our mission was to guard and protect you Princess Raye." Phobos said.

"And we knew that your special powers would make you an outcast in this world." Deimos said.

"So as humans we could neither protect or befriend you." Phobos said.

"But if we became ravens we could do both." Deimos said.

"We could now guard and protect you." Phobos said.

"We retained our memories of our former life so we knew what we had to do." Deimos said.

"That explains why you've always been there for me." Mars said.

"Yes, and now that they have temporarily regained their human form, they will guard this planet for you while you're gone." Star Galaxy said.

"After you return to though they must return back to their Raven forms." Sailor Dimetria said.

"A Sailor Scout from each of your moons will be here shortly to help them out." Star Galaxy said.

"You mean there are more Sailor Scouts out there?" Mercury asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is a Sailor Scout for every moon in the solar system. They will protect Tokyo from the heart snatchers while you're gone." Star Galaxy said.

"Word has spread that O'Cloral has been searching for a bride and at the moment he is helping to dominate Mobius. I can't believe I didn't realize what he was doing sooner. I should have stopped him sooner." Sailor Dimetria said.

"Don't blame yourself you wanted to believe he was just visiting these worlds for recreation." Sailor Dimension told her.

"She's right there's no way you could've known." Sailor Mars said.

"Thank you, but I still should've known. Shouldn't you guys get going?"

"Yes, are you two staying?" Sailor D asked.

"Only till the other scouts show up then we will have to be going." Star Galaxy said.

"We'd better go before it gets any later." Sailor D said concentrating on her pink teardrop crystal on her uniform and a portal appeared. "All we need to now is just step through." She told them as she turned and stepped through the portal. The others followed close behind. Nate watched and waited till everyone was through then when the other scouts turned to talk he ran and made it thru the portal just before it closed. Once through everyone started looking around talking.

Nate couldn't keep quiet anymore he was just too excited. "Wow, what happened? Where are we?"

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Nate.

"Nate, how, where did you come from?" Sailor D asked.

"I came through the portal. Where did you think I came from, Kari?" Nate asked.

"You little sneak, you were spying on me." Sailor D said.

"Actually I overheard you all making plans and decided to spy all of you. I couldn't believe that you were a Sailor Scout and that Amy, Lita and Serena from school are too."

"Sailor D do you know this kid?" Raye asked.

"I'm not a kid." Nate said.

"Unfortunately, he's my cousin." Sailor D told them. "You shouldn't have followed us its way too dangerous."

"Yeah you're just saying that to get rid of me." Nate said.

"Even if I was it's too late the portals closed." Sailor D said.

"So why not reopen it and send him back through?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's not that simple there are a lot of different doors that lead to a lot of different worlds. If you don't know the exact door you could end up anywhere. It's extremely dangerous." Sailor D said.

"She's right just like the gate of time if you don't know exactly where you are going and focus on that you could end up anytime, anywhere." Pluto said.

"Not only that, I mean even if I was able to lead him to the exact door home he would want to go through them all and just explore and get into trouble just like now." Sailor D said.

"Me, little old me get into trouble you must have me mistaken for someone else I'm a perfect angel." Nate said.

"Yeah well you act more like the perfect devil than you ever act like an angel. The only time you act like an angel is when we have company and even then your not that perfect of an angel." Sailor D said.

Nate pushed Sailor D but before either could say another word Jupiter and Venus got between them.

"You guys fight more than Serena and Rini." Sailor Jupiter said.

"And even more than Serena and Raye do."

"We don't fight that often." Sailor Moon said.

"Oh yes you do." Luna said.

"Who asked you fur ball." Sailor Moon yelled at Luna. Then she went over and grabbed a hold of Tuxedo Masks arm while Mini Moon did the same thing to his other arm.

"You don't think we fight that often, do you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We don't really think that, do you?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"Get off him Mini brat." Sailor Moon said.

"No, you get off of him." Sailor Mini Moon said.

They kept pulling on him, yelling at each other, asking him questions and he just seemed to feel so helpless, not really knowing what to do.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Sailor Mars yelled at them.

"Hey has anybody noticed that we're not alone?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Not just that we seem to me the only humans." Sailor Neptune said.

Then suddenly they heard someone scream "Overlanders" and with that everyone started running and screaming then they all ran inside, locked the doors and started slamming the shutters closed.

"What do you suppose an Overlander is?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"What ever it is I don't think it's good." Sailor Uranus said.

Then they heard someone say "Psst, over here quickly."

They turned to look and saw a hedgehog in a pink cloak waving them over.

"Is she waving at us?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well I don't see anyone else around, do you?" Sailor Mars asked.

They walked over to her and she handed one paper to Mercury and one to Sailor Moon.

"What are these?" Mercury asked.

"The one I gave too you, those are plans for a super robot, its strengths and weaknesses. The other is a map to the underground headquarters." Aleena said.

"What's an underground?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's a resistance group formed to fight Robotnik. Years ago he overthrew the rightful ruler of this world. I will send word to warn them your coming." Aleena said.

"Does this have anything to do with those people screaming Overlander?" Venus asked.

"What's an Overlander?" Mini Moon asked.

"Well, an Overlander only has four fingers, Robotnik IS an Overlander, they're usually evil, and Robotnik's entire family was evil." Aleena said.

"That explains a lot." Lita said.

"Are you sure all Overlanders are evil?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"No one really knows if all Overlanders are evil. But we know that most of them are." Aleena said.

"How was this guy able to seize power?" Mercury asked.

"Years ago Robotnik was abandoned by his parents shortly after he was born, but some Mobians decided to take care of him. I trusted Robotnik, and after helping us stop some sort of war, Robotnik became a hero, and I gave him control over the military in Mobotropolis. He used this to attack the town, and later on, he invaded the rest of Mobius too. Then he changed the name of this town to Robotropolis and banished my children and myself." Queen Aleena said


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

"You're the queen?" The Inner Scouts said in shock.

"Yes, my name is Queen Aleena. Now please you must go a Swatbot patrol maybe by any minute." Queen Aleena said.

"What's a Swatbot?" Pluto asked.

About that time a patrol started towards them.

"Those are Swatbots now hide quickly." Queen Aleena said.

They all ran behind a building, then turned around to see the Swatbots, then when they were gone they turned back to ask Queen Aleena a question, but she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What do we do now?" Mini Moon asked.

"Well until we know more I think we should take her advice and stay away from those robots." Jupiter said.

"Right, what do we now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Maybe we should try to find the place she circled on the map." Mercury said.

"Mercury's right, we maybe able to find someone who can help us find this O'Cloral guy." Mars said.

At headquarters everyone was getting ready to go to Cyrus'.

"Come on Sonia we're ready to go." Sonic said.

"Beauty can't be rushed, Sonic." Sonia said.

"J, go see if you can help her to hurry?" Sonic said.

"Sure thing, Sonic." Jennifer said.

"Uh bro, do you really think that that was a good idea?" Manic asked.

"You may be right, we might want to get comfortable." Sonic said.

An hour later the scouts had arrived at headquarters.

"Is this the place?" Venus asked.

"According to the map it is." Mercury said.

"Maybe someone should knock on the door." Jupiter said.

"I'll do it, they know me." Sailor D said.

"They do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story trust me." Sailor D said.

"All right, we're ready to go." Sonia announced just as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Sonic said. "Sailor D what are you doing here?"

"Hi Sonic, we came to help you against a new enemy." Sailor D said.

"A new enemy? And who's we?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, who's at the door?" Sonia asked opening the door up wider. "Sailor D what a surprise. Come on in."

"Hi Sailor D who are your friends?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh, Ah Everyone this is Sonic, Manic, Sonia and Jennifer also known as The Sonic Underground. Guys I'd like you all to meet the Sailor Scouts this is Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. That's Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Sailor Pluto and last but not least Tuxedo Mask."

"Hey don't forget about me." Nate said.

"How could I? This is my cousin Nate."

"What about us?" Artemis asked.

"Sorry Guys. This is Sailor Moon's cat Luna and Sailor Venus' cat Artemis."

"Talking cats?" Jennifer asked.

"You live here and this bothers you?" Artemis asked.

"Good point." Jennifer said.

Everyone sat down to get to know each other and to discuss their new enemy, while Robotnik and O'Cloral where road testing their new robot.

"Excellent this Robot is perfect." Robotnik said.

"Robotnik sir our spies have reported that several Overlanders have been spotted heading towards Underground Headquarters." Sleet said.

"Excellent I knew it wouldn't be long before the scouts would show up. We must strike as soon as possible. I've improved several of your SWATBOTS so send them to find and capture Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Jennifer." O'Cloral said.

"Don't just stand there Sleet you heard the man take Dingo and the improved SWATBOTS and bring us those humans."

"Right away sir." Sleet said.

Meanwhile the Underground had just received a message from Cyrus asking where they were.

"Oh my gosh I forgot were supposed to be over at his place almost two hours ago." Sonia said.

"We didn't mean to keep you from another appointment." Jupiter said.

"It's O.K. We need to fill Cyrus in on this new villain." Sonic said.

Everyone piled into the van and on the way to Cyrus' Sonic told them who he was. Once there

Sonic introduced Sailor D and she introduced Sailor Moon and the others. Sonic quickly explained the situation.

"Don't worry about it I'll give you the whole story later." Sonic said.

"O.K. well the reason I asked you to come over is our intelligence reports that Robotnik's built a super robot that's resistant to everything thrown at it." Cyrus said putting an image of the robot on the screen.

"Old news Cyrus, my friend Manic and J already found that out." Sonic said.

"Hey cool, what's this?" Nate asked picking up a small round globe and tossing it around like a baseball.

"Put that down it's very delicate." Cyrus yelled running over and catching it just as Nate missed it.

"Sorry, what is that thing anyway?" Nate asked.

"If you must know it's a virtual camera I'm trying to perfect." Cyrus told them.

"How does it work?" Sonic asked.

"You attach this small little bug someplace then release this sphere into the atmosphere and you're supposed to be able to see exactly what's going on wherever you place it. It's also able to move to attach to someone or something and go where they go, see what they see." Cyrus said.

"Cool, show me how it works." Nate said.

"I can't, it's still in the experimental stage."

"Does it even work?" Nate asked.

"Everything looks right but for some reason it just doesn't work." Cyrus said.

"Let me see." Sailor Mercury said walking over and started typing on her mini hand held computer. "I've got it. You simply calibrate the transmographire three rotations to the right.

Then modify the bottom section two revolutions to the left to compensate. Then modify the top two revolutions to the right to comply with the new settings and it should work perfectly."

"Really?" Cyrus asked sitting down to fix it. After he was finished he turned it on it started to hover about the room before landing on a nearby table.

"How do you it really works unless you test it?" Nate said.

"True, what do you have in mind?" Cyrus asked suspiciously.

"Simple I'll take this sphere and this bug and go spy on this Robotnik guy." Nate said.

"Oh, no you don't its way too dangerous." Sailor D told him.

"Ah don't be such a worry wart, I'll be fine. Nate said grabbing the sphere and the bug before running out.

"Nate, come back here!" Sailor D yelled at him.

"Don't worry I'll get him." Sailor Mini Moon said.

"Mini Moon, come back here!" Sailor Moon said.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Jennifer said.

"J, no it's too dangerous." Sonic said.

But it was too late they were all gone. Sailor Moon ran to the door but Luna got in front of her the same time Tuxedo Mask grabbed her.

"Just where do you think your going?" Luna asked.

"Shouldn't we go after them?"

"There are enough people gone. You're staying right here as it is."

"Nate, come back." Mini Moon yelled

"Mini Moon, wait up." Jennifer yelled.

"Huh, Jennifer over here." Mini Moon said.

"You shouldn't have run out like that it's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, besides I only wanted to help. Now we've lost him."

"I know but believe me it's dangerous."

"Jennifer, how did you get here?"

"It's a long story and this isn't the time or place to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"That's why." Jennifer said pointing at a ship that was heading straight for them.

"Dingo, look down there." Sleet said.

"What is it?" Dingo asked.

"It's that human that Robotnik wants."

"Where?"

"Right in front of you stupid." Sleet said hitting Dingo up side the back of his head.

"Ow, that hurt."

"It'll hurt a lot more if Robotnik finds out we didn't catch that human. Who knows maybe he'll even give us a bonus for catching the other one."

Jennifer grabbed Mini Moon's hand and said, "Run."

"But Why? They're not attacking."

"No, but those are Robotnik's henchmen."

"Do you think you they got Nate?"

"I don't know just keep running."

They started firing stun rays at them when Mini Moon tripped and twisted her ankle.

"Mini Moon, are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so but my ankle hurts."

Before they could do anything they were surround by Swatbots. An unseen and unheard O'Cloral ordered the Swatbots to fire. Then the Swatbots began to fire Jennifer wrapped her arms around Mini Moon closed her eyes and started concentrating on her medallion, as it started to glow the laser started to bounce off an invisible shield.

"Wow, how are you doing this?" Mini Moon asked.

"My medallion gives me the ability to create force fields like this."

"How long can you hold it?"

"Not very long, it takes all my energy."

Back at Cyrus' everyone was getting worried.

"Shouldn't we go look for them?" Raye asked.

Yes, they have been gone quite a while." Luna said.

"Maybe one of us should go and try to find them." Amy said.

"I'll go." Jupiter said.

"So will I." Uranus said.

"Me too." Sailor Moon said.

"Not everyone can go, we no nothing about this world and from what we have seen it's too dangerous to go off looking for them, when we have no clue where to even start." Luna said.

"No problemo, girls. I'll go find them." Sonic said.

"Be careful Sonic." Sonia said.

"Don't worry sis, I'll find them in a Sonic second." Sonic said

"I'm going with you." Jupiter said.

"Sorry I don't need any slow moes tagging along." Sonic said.

"Who are you calling slow?" Jupiter asked.

"Hey, no offence. Be back soon." Sonic sped off.

"Whoa, now I see what he means by slow." Jupiter said.

Jennifer's medallion started glowing brighter and then started blinking. The shield also started to fade.

"Jennifer what's happening?"

"I can't hold it much longer."

"Cease fire!" Sleet ordered.

The girls looked up still surrounded by Swatbots with their weapons still trained on them. Jennifer's medallion stopped glowing and she passed out.

"Jennifer, Jennifer are you all right?"

"Seize them. Robotnik will be thrilled to see that I not only captured the human he's been looking for but another one as well."

Sonic showed up just in time to see them load Jennifer and Mini Moon into the ship and take off. Knowing he couldn't catch them before they reached Robotnik's. Sonic returned to tell the others what happened.

Meanwhile Nate was within 100 yards of Robotnik's fortress. When he was suddenly he was pulled into a building by the same mysterious hedgehog in a pink cloak that he and the others had met earlier.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Nate asked.

"It is extremely dangerous to go in there."

"I know that, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. Here you will need this."

"What is it?"

"It's a special medallion that when activated will give you something that will help you against your enemy."

"Like what? It looks like a boomerang. How am I supposed to activate it? Lady, Lady. Hey where did she go? Oh, well back to my mission."

"Just as he turned to leave he heard a ship overhead he walked out to see one of Robotnik's prison ships fly by. Not knowing Jennifer and Mini Moon were onboard.

"Hey I bet that's one of those prison ships like in those movies. I bet it has a lot of prisoners in it. I bet if I free them I'll have their undying gratitude. I'll also be able to show Kari and the others that I can take care of myself." Nate followed the ship careful to avoid detection.

Meanwhile the ship landed and the guards took Jennifer and Mini Moon and put them into a new type of cell that O'Cloral had helped him to design in case they captured any of the Sailor Scouts.

"Perhaps Robotnik will give me a promotion for capturing two humans." Sleet said to Dingo.

"Aw, Sleet can't I keep the little one?" Dingo asked.

"No you idiot. If Robotnik ever found out he'd skin us both alive."

"Aw, but Sleet. I'll take care of her."

"How would you do that? You can't even take care of yourself." Sleet said walking off.

Dingo followed still begging Sleet to let him keep Mini Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

Back at Cyrus' lab everyone was getting restless waiting for news from Sonic when he came running in.

"Sonic, what happened to Nate, Jennifer and Mini Moon?" Manic asked.

"I don't know what happened to Nate I didn't see him. Jennifer and Mini Moon on the other hand I was too late." Sonic said.

"What do you mean too late?" Sailor Moon asked.

"By the time I got there Sleet and Dingo were loading them into a transport ship."

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Sonia asked.

"They took off by the time I got there. I followed it but it landed inside Robotnik's fortress. I was afraid to shot it down with J and Mini Moon inside." Sonic told them.

"It's all right, the important thing now is to rescue them." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Right!" Everyone said together.

On their way to rescue Jennifer and Mini Moon they ran into some Swatbots.

"This looks nice." Sonic said as they saw the huge group of Swatbots.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor Mars asked.

"We'll have to fight our way through them." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Let's go!" Sailor Mars said, "Mars Celestial Fire surround!"

Sonic ran into a group of Swatbots and made an extremely silly face at them, "Hey dumb bots, think you can hit me?"

The Swatbots turned to Sonic and at the last second Sonic dodged the beams causing the Swatbots to hit each other.

"Come on we've got to keep moving!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"More just keep coming!" Sailor Jupiter shouted as she knocked down three of them with a kick.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted and took out five Swatbots.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted.

Sonia activated her keyboard and started blasting any Swatbot that got near her.

Sonic did his famous saw blade trick and managed to knock down ten of them.

"Here comes more!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving!" Sonic shouted.

The battle waged on as more and more Swatbots came into the area.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, we're wasting a lot of power." Sailor Venus said.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Dimensional Warp Blast!" Sailor D. shouted.

Both of their attacks took down a combined total of about 25 Swatbots.

"What are surprise, there's more on the way!" Sailor Mars said as she saw more Swatbots come in to take the fallen ones places.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus said as her love chain took down about 15 Swatbots.

"If we keep going like this we'll waste too much power!" Sailor Neptune said.

"Yes, we must conserve our energy." Sailor Uranus said.

"Robotnik can't have many more Swatbots, so let's keep going!" Sonic said as he took down five Swatbots.

Back at Robotnik's however several Swatbots were chasing Nate, he managed to temporarily lose them but he if he didn't do something they would find him. One of the bots spotted him when he ran into a dead end.

"Great now what?" Nate asked himself when he suddenly remembered the medallion the lady had given him. He rubbed it and a boomerang appeared with the underground symbol on one end and the scouts on the other and a teardrop with the letter T in the center in the middle. "Wow that's so cool. Let's see what this thing can do." Nate said as he moved his hand from one end to the other it started to glow a bright light blue just as the other bots showed up. He threw it and it went right through all the Swatbots in one fell swoop. "All right! That was totally cool. Now to find the cells." He said taking off and running down the nearest corridor.

In their cells Jennifer was starting to feel better.

"Jennifer, are you O.K. I was getting worried." Mini Moon asked.

"I'm fine using my power for so long takes a lot out of me." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mini Moon what?"

"How long have you been here? Were you born here?"

"No I was born in New York City. I've been here almost a year now."

"Wow, don't you ever get homesick and want to go home?"

"Not as much as I used to. My parents were rarely ever home and I was always alone. Now I have a home and a family that I now loves and cares for me."

"Don't you think your parents love you?"

"I did till I was 8 years old and they suddenly became obsessed with work. Now I don't know what to think."

"I'm sure they love and miss you. I know I love and miss my parents too."

"Don't worry will get out of here soon and you can go home and see them."

"I can't. Like you I get homesick a lot too, not as much as I did when I lived here a few years ago."

"Don't you live with your parents?"

"Yes and No, it's kind of complicated."

"Why don't you tell me about it I think we have the time."

"Well you see I'm from the future 30th century Crystal Tokyo. I'm here in the 20th century to train with Sailor Moon and the others in the ways of a Sailor Scout. My mom felt it would be good for a future princess to have some discipline."

"Wow, you're a princess?"

"Yeah my parents are King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity. I am Princess Rini."

"Pleased to meet you Princess Rini." Jennifer said getting up and bowing to her.

Mini Moon just giggled and said, "Almost nobody bows to me. I'm not a lady like mommy."

"You will be someday. I can't believe your parents would just allow to come back in time and stay with strangers."

"They're not strangers. I live with Serena, Sailor Moon's family. She's my mom in the future and Tuxedo Mask is my father."

"I don't understand you said you came from the future."

As Mini Moon tried to explain what she knew. The other Sailor Scouts and the Sonic Underground had been fighting Swatbots for almost an hour and decided to retreat to conserve power.

"There was nothing more we could do." Mercury said.

"There were just too many of them." Jupiter said.

"There was no way to get through them." Mars said.

"We had no choice but to retreat." Neptune said.

"I hate to say it but their right if we were to use up all our power and strength now we won't have enough left for the main battle still to come." Uranus said.

"I know you're right but I'm worried about Rini. We have to find a way to rescue them." Sailor Moon said.

Putting his hand on her shoulder Tuxedo Mask said, "Don't worry they'll be O.K. we'll find a way to get to them back."

"You're right we won't give up till we find them." Sailor Moon said.

Back in their cell Mini Moon had just finished telling Jennifer about her life both in the future and the present.

"It must be exciting and scary to be a Sailor Scout and to be so far from home." Jennifer said.

"It is, now I've told you all about me, now tell me more about you." Mini Moon said.

"Well I was born in New York City and I always thought I had a good life even though I rarely saw my parents. Then a few days ago I discovered I was adopted."

Before Jennifer could finish she spotted Nate. He used his boomerang to take out the Swatbot that was guarding them.

"Well look what we have here. When I came in here I was expecting to rescue strangers and get their undying gratitude." Nate said.

"You're the one who'll be dying if you don't get us out of here." Mini Moon said.

"Chill out girls, don't worry about a thing I'll get you out." Nate said taking the keys off the Swatbot guard and unlocking the cell door. "There you are ladies. This way." He said bowing and holding his hand out.

"Thank you kind sir." Jennifer said giggling.

They started to make their way out of the building when they ran into a Swatbot patrol.

"Quick hide." Jennifer said grabbing Mini Moon's hand and pulling her behind some metal boxes.

"Stay down."

Just after the Swatbots rounded the corner Nate got up and said, "The coast is clear is clear."

"Nate, get down." Mini Moon said.

"Why?" Nate asked just as another Swatbot came up behind him.

"Halt! Intruder Alert!" The Swatbot keep repeating.

"That's why." Jennifer said.

The bot fired a shot and just missed Nate.

"Hey watch where you point that thing." Nate said.

"Run!" Jennifer yelled grabbing Mini Moon's hand. She broke free of Jennifer's grip, ran over, grabbed Nate's hand, and hurried to catch up to Jennifer just as the alarms started sounding. Up ahead large bars started to come down over the doorway, Jennifer and Mini Moon got through. Nate just barely made it through by sliding however his long oversized shirt, which goes to his knees, got stuck underneath the bars just below where his waist would be.

"Nate, come on." Mini Moon said.

"I can't I'm stuck." Nate said.

"Then take off that stupid shirt." Jennifer said.

"No, this shirt happens to be a trademark of my idol Static Shock."

"Who?" Jennifer and Mini Moon asked together.

"He's in the international news all the time. We have this cable channel that tunes into a city and state in America. I can't remember which one, but he's in the news over there almost all the time." Nate said.

"What makes him so special?" Mini Moon asked.

"I don't know I just like his clothes and especially his powers." Nate said.

"What are his powers?" Mini Moon asked.

"Just like his name suggests he controls Static Electricity." Nate said.

"O.K. Mini Moon you get on that end and I'll get this one." Jennifer said grabbing one of Nate's arms while Mini Moon grabbed the other. They pulled him up and as they did his shirt ripped right down the middle.

"Aw, man look at this." Nate said.

Jennifer and Mini Moon tried to keep from laughing.

"Maybe we should start calling you Tails." Mini Moon said.

"That's good." Jennifer said as they both just started laughing.

"Very funny. But you know that's not a bad name. Now if I only had a mask and a…" Nate started to say as Jennifer and Mini Moon started dragging him off. The entire time he continued to list things he'd need to be a superhero. Just as they rounded the corner a Swatbot grabbed Nate.

"Let him go." Mini Moon said trying to pry Nate loose. "That's it you asked for it, Pink Sugar Heart Attack." Small pink hearts started to pound the Swatbots head. Then Jennifer used her powers to pick up a board and hit the Swatbot in the head. It dropped Nate as its head short-circuited.

"This way I know another way out." Jennifer said.

"But the entrance is that way." Nate pointed out.

"Don't argue with me." Jennifer said. "We don't have time to discuss it, now come on."

Carefully they made their way to a sewer route that Manic had once showed her.

"Yeach, why do we have to take the sewer route?" Nate asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mini Moon asked.

"Why don't we just go out the same side entrance that I came in?" Nate asked.

"And just how many Swatbots did you have to get through to get in and then how many once you got in?" Jennifer said.

"Well the 2 at the gate, then a squad was moving through, then there was…I'm beginning to see your point." Nate said.

"Exactly and once they spot us then those numbers will be doubled, even tripled." Jennifer said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

At the same time Robotnik who was still gloating over his victory in driving Sonic and the Sailor Scouts back was going to see Jennifer and Mini Moon still unaware that they had escaped.

"Imagine if you will Sleet. We were able to drive Sonic and his new friends into retreat without our secret weapon. Perhaps they will even surrender once they see how powerful my secret weapon is." Robotnik said laughing.

"Maybe once you've roboticized the humans I captured they'll surrender without a fuss." Sleet said.

"Perhaps, now I can finally fulfill my dream of roboticizing the first human. Now it will be not only one but 2 humans." Robotnik said.

"Um, Robotnik sir."

"What is it Dingo?"

"Well sir I just had a thought."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sleet asked as both he and Robotnik started laughing.

"What's on your mind?" Robotnik asked.

"What's on your mind? That's a good one," Sleet said as both he and Robotnik started laughing even harder.

"What's so funny?" Dingo asked.

Trying to control his laughter a little Robotnik asked, "What is it you want Dingo?"

"I want to keep the little pink one."

"Dingo, I already told you NO!" Sleet said.

"I know that, you said it was because Dr. Robotnik wouldn't let me. But I want her."

"Little Pink One? What's he talking about Sleet?" Robotnik asked.

"The girl Jennifer was captured with a smaller human with funny looking pink hair." Sleet said.

"Don't forget her pretty pink and white dress. Not to mention her pink boots." Dingo pointed out.

"Very well Dingo I will reward you for your capture. Once she's been roboticized you may have her."

"Really oh thank you, sir." Dingo said running to tell Mini Moon.

"Sir do you really think that was such a good idea. I mean he can barely take care of himself much less someone else." Sleet said.

"In that case you can help him."

"Ow, but sir." Sleet started to protest when Dingo came running up to them babbling something.

"What's wrong with you?" Robotnik asked.

"They've escaped." Dingo said.

"What?! Robotnik said running towards the cell. "NO!!"

"Sirens. Let's go, they know we're gone." Jennifer said.

"Will they find us down here?" Mini Moon asked.

"I hope not Mini Moon." Jennifer said.

Suddenly a mysterious floating man appeared in front of them.

"That fool Robotnik might not know where you are, but you can't hide from me."

"Yeah and just who are you?" Nate asked.

"The names O'Cloral it's a pleasure to finally met you all. Now Small Lady if you will just come with me I promise not to hurt your friends." O'Cloral said holding his hand out towards Mini Moon.

Jennifer stepped between him and Mini Moon and said, "Oh, no you don't, she's not going anywhere with the likes of you."

"I didn't ask you, I ask her. What do you say princess?"

"No way creep, I'm not going anywhere with you." Mini Moon said.

Angered by this O'Cloral rose above the ground a few feet away from them and fired a ball of energy at Jennifer and Mini Moon. Nate pushed them down and as he stood up he began to rub his medallion just as O'Cloral fired another blast. The magic from the medallion and the energy ball hit at the same causing a chain reaction. A blinding light surrounded Nate and then disappeared in a flash. When it was over Nate was a two-tailed fox with the same powers as his idol Static.

"Wow what happened?" Mini Moon asked.

"What on earth how did that happen?" O'Cloral asked not expecting an answer.

"You mean you didn't do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you crazy? I meant to destroy him."

"This is so cool. 'Static Pulse Force Power'" Nate said sending a bolt of electricity at O'Cloral.

"Ah, I'm out of here. I'll be back for you Small Lady." O'Cloral said as he disappeared.

"Nate, are you O.K.?" Mini Moon asked.

"I feel fine. This is more power than I could have ever dreamed of."

"We'd better get moving. Before Robotnik finds out where we are." Jennifer said.

Back at Cyrus' all the alarms and Swatbots attracted everyone's attention.

"Hey what's all that noise?" Mars asked.

"Hey do you think the others might have escaped?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"I'll go check it out, be back in a Sonic second." Sonic took off and hid on the side building near Robotnik's.

"Something's up for sure." Sonic said to himself as he watched Swatbot patrols and ships come out full force. Lights and sirens were blaring loudly everywhere. "I'd better go see what's up." Just as he was about to take off he heard a noise behind him. He turned around ready to fight. Then a manhole cover opened and Nate came flying out.

"Who, who are you?" Sonic asked.

"In a minute. It's o.k." Nate said helping Jennifer out of the sewer.

"J, you got out." Sonic said running over and giving her a hug.

"Yeah were fine, physically anyway." Jennifer said looking at Nate.

"Can somebody give me a hand?" Mini Moon asked.

"Oh, Mini Moon, I'm sorry I almost forgot." Jennifer said as she and Sonic helped her out of the sewer.

"It's all right." Mini Moon said.

"Who's that?" Sonic asked pointing to Nate.

"That's Sailor D's cousin, Nate." Jennifer told him.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"It's a long story. Let's get out of here and we'll explain later." Jennifer said.

A few minutes later they arrived at Cyrus'.

As they walked in Sailor Moon ran over to Mini Moon. "Mini Moon, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Nate flew over and landed next to Sailor D. "Did you miss me?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Nate."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, this creep attacked us and when I started to fire up my medallion a ball of energy hit me at the same time. The next thing, I know I'm like this. You never answered my question. Did you miss me?"

"No, not really. It's the first peace and quiet I've had all week."

"She missed me." Nate said to himself.

"J, are you all right? What happened? How did you get away?" Manic asked.

"I'm fine, but one question at a time. Well after we left to go after Nate, Mini Moon fell and hurt her ankle. I went back to help her when we were surrounded by Swatbots. I was able to hold off the laser fire with a force field but it soon failed and we were captured."

"So how did you get away? Artemis asked.

"Well a little while later I was too weak to get the keys from the Swatbot. Then all of a sudden this thing came out of nowhere and smashed the Swatbots head in."

"It's not a thing it's a boomerang." Nate said.

"And just where did you get this boomerang?" Sailor D asked.

"From this medallion." Nate said.

"Where did you get that?" Sailor D asked.

"Some lady in a pink cloak gave it to me. I think she was a hedgehog, but it was hard to tell she didn't take off her hood."

"She just gave it to you?" Sailor D asked.

"Yeah she said it was mine." Nate said.

"Did she tell you her name?" Sonic asked.

"No, after she gave me the medallion she told me it had special, magical powers. I started to ask what kind of powers but when I looked up she was gone. Why do you know her?" Nate asked.

"I think she's our mother." Sonia asked.

"We've been looking for her for nearly three years." Manic said.

"One question. How do we change him back to normal?" Sailor D asked.

"I don't want to go back. I like this. I even have the same cool powers as Static Shock." Nate said snapping his fingers, which sparked electricity.

"You like being a two-tailed fox?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"It doesn't bother me. Actually I think it's cool. I mean look I can even fly." Nate said.

"So I'm supposed to go home and tell our aunt and uncle 'I'm sorry but Nate's not coming home. Somehow he was changed into a two-tailed fox while we were helping out another planet, then I'll have to tell them everything. I'm not about to do that. Sonic do you now of anyway to change him back." Sailor D asked.

"But…" Nate started to protest.

"No buts. Any idea?"

"The Oracle is the only one I can think of that might be able to reverse the affects." Sonic said.

"How do we find this Oracle?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"He lives in the snow hills. It'll take a couple of days to get there." Sonia said.

"That won't be necessary, my children."

"Orc, What are doing here? We were just talking about you." Sonic said.

"Then it is a good thing I showed up."

"Sir is there anyway you can change my cousin back to normal?" Sailor D asked.

"I'm not sure. I will have to consult my books and get back to you."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate any help you can give me." Sailor D said.

"Think nothing of it. Right now you all have an even greater threat."

"Guys I think you should take a look at this." Cyrus said.

"What is it Cyrus?" Sonic asked.

"Whoa, what is that?" Luna asked.

"That's Robotnik's new Super Robot." Jennifer said.

"That thing has to be at least 7 feet tall." Sailor Neptune said.

"It figures old Buttnik would use red for his new robot." Sonic said.

"Hey, it's headed straight for downtown Mobius." Manic said.

"And if he reaches it, it'll cause major damage and destruction." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Jupiter's right. What comes around, comes around." Sailor Venus said.

"That's what comes around, goes around, Venus." Artemis said.

"Is that the threat, you spoke of Orc?" Jennifer asked.

"Is that creepy guy we ran into a part of that threat?" Mini Moon asked.

"Yes and when the two become one and when the crystal and the jewels combine into one along with a circle of power. Then and only then will the demon once again be sealed away." And with that he disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

"Well then what are we just standing around for? Let's get out there." Sailor Uranus said.

"Right. Let's go." Sailor Moon said.

"Cyrus, you keep checking for any weaknesses." Sonic said.

"Right, good luck everyone." Cyrus said.

"Hold it right there Pal." Sailor Moon said.

"What?! Who said that?" Robotnik asked from his ship not far from the robot with Sleet, Dingo and O'Cloral next to him.

"We did. We're the Sailor Scouts, I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon we shall punish you.

"I'm Sailor Mini Moon and I'll punish you in the name of the future moon."

"I'm Sailor Mars and your playing with fire."

"I'm Sailor Mercury and I'll cool you off."

"I'm Sailor Jupiter and you're about to get a taste of lighting."

"I'm Sailor Venus and I'll defeat you in the name of love."

"I'm Sailor Uranus and we're taking you down."

"I'm Sailor Neptune and in the name of planet Neptune we will stop you."

"I'm Sailor Pluto and on behalf of the gate of time I'll take you down."

"I'm Sailor Dimension and we're here to shut you down."

"I'm Tuxedo Mask and this is your end."

"I may not be a Sailor Scout but my Static Power will give you something to think about. Just call me Tails.

"Hey Buttnik don't forget about us." Sonic said.

"Yeah we're here too." Manic said.

"Ah, all my princesses are in one location. And they are even more beautiful than I thought." O'Cloral said.

"Give it up Buttnik your out numbered." Jennifer said.

"And out Classed." Sonia said.

"Give it your best shot hedgehogs, my new robot is invincible." Robotnik said.

"We'll see about that. Ready Neptune?" Uranus asked.

"Ready."

"Uranus World Shaking."

"Neptune Deep Submerge."

The blast did minimum damage.

"Our turn, ready Venus?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm ready, let's do it." Venus said.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap."

"Venus Love Chain Encircle."

"Shine Aqua Illusion."

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround."

"Pluto Deadly Scream."

"Dimensional Warp Blast."

"Static Pulse Force Power."

This time there was visible damage, but it still kept on coming.

"How are we going to stop this thing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You aren't." Robotnik said laughing.

"We'll see about that!" Sonic said as he tried to cut the robot, but was knocked away.

"You can't cut through this hedgehog the metal is specially designed to protect itself." Robotnik said as the robot launched volleys of electric spheres at everyone.

"Look out!" Sailor Mars said as everyone jumped out of the way.

"Mercury, do you think you can scan for a weak point?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I can, but it's going to take awhile." Mercury said as she booted up her computer.

"If anyone can do it, you can." Sailor Jupiter said as she used her Thunder Clap to blast the robot.

There was practically no damage done to the robot.

"This is insane, we've got to find a way to get around that thing!" Sailor Mars asked.

"Try as hard as you want this robot cannot be stopped!" Robotnik said as he launched some missiles from the left arm of the robot.

Everyone was blown back a few yards, but were for the most part o.k.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted.

"Dimensional Warp Blast!" Sailor D shouted.

The robot was knocked over, but quickly stood back up.

"This thing keeps coming and coming!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Mercury how's that scan coming?" Mini Moon asked.

"I'm almost done, just give me a few more minutes." Mercury said.

"In a few minutes there will be nothing left of downtown Mobotropolis." Sonic said.

"And now the true ruler of Mobius will step forth!" Robotnik said as he had the robot grab Sonic.

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted.

"And now to see what makes a hedgehog tick!" Robotnik said as he made the robot start to squeeze Sonic.

"We've got to get him out of there!" Manic said.

"Allow me!" Jennifer said as she concentrated her power on Sonic.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Keep it down, she needs to concentrate." Sonia said.

"Got it!" Jennifer said as she teleported Sonic out of the robot's hand.

Sonic landed on the ground and caught his breath, "Thanks Jennifer!"

Using her computer Mercury was able to find the weak point. "I did it I found the weak spot. That's it, that's what the Oracle was talking about. Everyone fire on that button in middle of its chest. Its supper armored plated, so it won't be easy."

"Got ya Mercury." Sailor Venus said.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Dimensional Warp Blast!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

"Static Pulse Force Power!"

As the scouts and Nate blasted the robot with their attacks, Sonic and the others blasted the robot with their instruments.

The robot had extreme damage done to both the exterior and interior of it.

"Your turn Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Moon Crisis Power." Sailor Moon used the purity chalice and transformed herself into Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Attack." The blast damaged the robot to the point that it couldn't get up.

Suddenly O'Cloral appeared behind Sailor's Moon and Mini Moon.

"Greetings."

"Ah!" Sailor Moon yelled turning around. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I don't wish you any harm."

"Hey, that's the same creep that attacked us earlier." Mini Moon said.

"I didn't mean you any harm all I want is for you to come and be my bride." O'Cloral said to Sailor Moon then he turned to Sailor Mini Moon and said "Then someday when you're a little older I will take you for my bride."

"Dream on pal, that will never happen." Mini Moon said.

"Besides I already have a boyfriend." Sailor Moon said.

"You will be much happier with me." O'Cloral said trying to hypnotize them with his voice. As he grabbed one of Sailor Moon's long ponytails a red rose struck his hand.

"Is hypnosis the only way you know how to get girls?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"As a matter of fact it is." O'Cloral said opening his cloak showing his belt which was covered in princess that he had turned into key chains. "They were once all very beautiful but all disappointed me in some way. I still believe with a little magic and time they will learn to love me."

"In your dreams pal. I couldn't ever imagine loving anyone but my true love." Sailor Moon said.

"That's the catch finding your true love. How do you know you'll ever that someone special?"

"Faith." Mini Moon said.

"What?" O'Cloral asked.

"Mini Moon's right if you search your heart and have faith you'll find the right girl for you." Sailor Moon said.

"That's not true !!" He screamed. "I had a girl once that I thought was the one. But whenever I tried to ask her out, she'd laugh and when she didn't we had what I thought was a good time. We dated for over a year I even proposed. She told me that she didn't love me and that she was in love with and planning to marry someone else."

"What did you do?" Sailor Moon asked.

"See this one" O'Cloral said, taking one from the front of his belt buckle. She was the first to go and it's been down hill ever since."

"All those girls turned you down?"

"This is only a small part. The others are at my place."

"Have you ever tried to talk to another girl?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Why should I? It's more fun this way." He said and disappeared laughing. He next appeared behind Sonia. He reached his hand out to grab her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and she grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground. "You are all crazy. You will pay for your insolence." He used his anger to grow into a giant shadow and then became one with the robot. They threw everything they had at it but it was like there was a force field around him, but they refused to give up and continued to fight.

"When things aren't going your way

Don't give up on it

My friends listen to my song today

Can you see the difference of the day?

How will you fight, how you handle it

Can you see it?

Can you feel it?

It's pumping through my blood today

If you want to

Come and fight with us

You can learn about the adrenaline rush

Can you see the difference of the day?

You face perils but if you try

YOU CAN MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"Hey, what was it that the Oracles said about the Circle of Power?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"He said that when the two threats become one and when the crystal and the jewels combine into one along with two separate but equal circles of power, then and only then will the demon once again be sealed away. Sonic do you know what the Oracle meant by jewels?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yes, our family Jewels. J, did you remember to get them." Sonic asked.

"Yeah, there in my backpack." Jennifer said pulling the jewels out. "Here you, go."

"Thanks, now what?" Sonic asked.

"You and Super Sailor Moon need to combine your powers into one. While the rest of us form the two circles of power." Sailor Mercury said.

"How do we know how to form these separate circles of power?" Sonia asked.

"My theory is that if the Sailor Scouts form one circle and Tuxedo Mask, you, Jennifer, Sonia, Manic and Nate form an inside circle with Sonic and Super Sailor Moon in the center that should provide the power needed." Sailor Mercury said.

"It's too dangerous." Sailor Mars said.

"She right, if Super Sailor Moon uses the Imperium Silver Crystal she could die." Sailor Venus said.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, if we're to defeat this guy." Super Sailor Moon said as a blast hit nearby.

"I'll fog this guy in while you guys get into position."

As Mercury left everyone got up to form the two circles.

"Can you see it

Can you feel it?

It's pumping through my blood today"

"Mercury Bubbles, Blast." A giant fog bank enclosed the area. Mercury ran and joined the others.

"Come and fight with us

You can learn about the adrenaline rush

Whoa oh

Whoa oh

Can you see the difference of the day?

Whoa oh

Whoa oh

YOU CAN MAKE THEM GO AWAY!

Whoa oh

Whoa oh"

It's pumping through my blood today

After the circles were formed they linked hands and Super Sailor Moon cupped her hands next to her broach and the silver crystal appeared. Then Sonic turned to face Super Sailor Moon. As he concentrated the jewels started to revolve around the crystal. Then the scouts started moving clockwise and as they did all of the scouts' tiaras, collar, front and back bow, skirt and boots started to glow. At the same time Tuxedo Mask, Jennifer, Sonia and Manic started move counterclockwise. Sonic and Super Sailor Moon also glowing were lifted a few feet off the ground. Everyone stopped moving and beams shot up from them hitting the jewels. Then the crystal and jewels started to merge into one.

"Whoa oh

Whoa oh

Can you see it?

Can you feel it?

Whoa oh

Whoa oh

You can learn about the adrenaline rush

Whoa oh

Whoa oh

Can you feel the adrenaline rush?"

Suddenly a huge beam shot out of the crystal jewel and hit the Robotic O'Cloral. O'Cloral fought back but Sonic and Super Sailor Moon started concentrating harder and soon the robotic exterior fell off and O'Cloral vanished into a dimensional rip.

"No my robot it can't be." Robotnik screamed.

"Does this mean I can't have the little pink one?" Dingo asked.

"Oh, shut up you fool." Sleet said as Robotnik turned the ship around and headed back to his headquarters.

Then the crystal and jewels returned back to normal. The lights vanished Sonic and Super Sailor Moon landed safely on the ground. The crystal returned to Super Sailor Moon's broach and the crystals landed in Sonic's hands. Then Super Sailor Moon collapsed and Tuxedo Mask caught her.

"Super Sailor Moon!" The scouts yelled.

"Are you all right?" Tuxedo Mask asked holding Super Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, I'm o.k." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Let's get her back to Cyrus' so she can rest." Sonic said.

"But that Robotnik guys getting away." Mini Moon said.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be back." Manic said.

"And we can handle anything he can throw at us." Sonia said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

Back at Cyrus' Super Sailor Moon had changed back to Sailor Moon and was resting when the Oracle reappeared.

"Orc, did we do it? Is the demon gone?" Sonic asked.

"Yes he is once again sealed away." The Oracle said.

"And what about Nate?" Sailor D asked.

"I have a few spells I can try." The Oracle said.

After several failed attempts he was finally able to return Nate back to normal.

"Aw, man now I've lost all my new powers?" Nate said.

"Don't worry about it Boomerang you'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks, but Boomerang?" Nate asked.

"I thought you deserved a nickname after all the help you've given us."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Nate said.

"Great, now there will be no living with him." Sailor D said.

"From now on just call me Boomerang." Nate said.

"Oh kay, I think it's time for us to return home." Sailor D said.

"You're coming too aren't you Jennifer?" Mini Moon asked holding her hand.

Unsure of her answer she looked over at Manic and the others.

"It's o.k. J, we'll understand if you want to return home." Sonic said.

"Sonic's right if the situation was reversed we'd probably want to return home too." Sonia told her.

"Manic?" Jennifer asked.

"They're right, you don't owe us anything. You should go home and be with your family." Manic said turning away from Jennifer and walking off.

"But…"

"Well Jennifer, what's your decision?" Sailor D asked.

"I'm coming with you." Jennifer told them.

"Great I can show you around Tokyo." Mini Moon said.

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon said.

"It's all right." Jennifer said. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure take your time." Sailor D said.

Jennifer went after Manic but by the time she got to the door he had gotten on his hover board.

Song 'The Time has Come'

Jennifer

"I close my eyes and I can see the day we met. Just one moment and I knew you're my best friend. 'Do anything for you.

We've gone so far and done so much. And I feel like we've always been together.

Right by my side through thick and thin. You're the part of my life I'll always remember.

The time has come it's for the best I know it. Who could've guessed that you and I …

Somehow, Someday we'd have to say goodbye.

Manic

You've helped me find the strength inside. And the courage to make my dreams come true, how will I find the strength inside

And the courage, to make my dreams come true, how will I find another friend like you.

Two of a kind that's what we are and it seemed like we were always winning. But as our team is torn apart, I wish we could go back to the beginning.

The time has come it's for the best I know it. Who could've guesses that you and I … Somehow, Some way. We'd have to say goodbye.

Together

Somehow today…

…We have to say goodbye."

Sonic and Sonia walked up and Sonia put her hand on Jennifer's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, he'll get over it." Sonia said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he understands. We do, we understand you want to go home and be with your family." Sonic said.

"Really? You don't hate me for wanting to go?" Jennifer asked.

"You are our sister J, we could never hate you." Sonia said.

"Thanks." Jennifer said hugging Sonia.

"Sonia's right. Just always remember, if you ever change your mind and want to come back, just know you'll always be welcome and have a home here with us." Sonic said.

"Really? Thank you Sonic, I'll remember." Jennifer said hugging Sonic. They walked back into the other room and Jennifer looked at Sailor D and the others and said. "I'm ready to go home."

"Very well then, everybody get ready." Sailor D said opening up a dimensional doorway. "Just follow me."

After they returned home Rini spent the rest of the day showing Jennifer around.

"Why don't you stay at my place Jennifer?" Lita said

"Then I can show you around some more." Rini said.

"Then when your ready I can take you home." Kari said.

"You can do that?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure I'll meet you guys at the arcade about 6:00." Kari said.

Back on Mobius Sonic and Sonia found Manic sitting on Jennifer's Hover Cycle.

"There you are we've been looking all over for you." Sonia asked.

"What's wrong with you bro? How could you just blow Jennifer off like that?" Sonic asked.

"I suppose she's gone already?" Manic asked.

"Yeah and was very upset at your attitude. She almost didn't go." Sonia said.

"Good I wish she hadn't." Manic said.

"MANIC! How can you be so selfish?" Sonia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Manic asked.

"Think about it Manic." Sonia said.

"Bro, imagine you were taken to J's world and separated from us." Sonic told him.

"Then imagine J befriends you." Sonia said.

"And she helps you endure all the things she had to in this world." Sonic said.

"Also no one tries to help you get home. You're stuck there, then one day two years later you get the chance to come home." Sonic said.

"Then J makes you feel guilty about wanting to come home. How do you think you'd feel about that?" Sonia asked walking off.

"I guess I never thought of it like that." Manic said.

"Yeah and what about us? How do think it makes us look never trying to help her find a way home?" Sonic said.

"I guess I never gave it a thought. I guess we were so used to her around I guess we never thought about the fact she might want to go home." Manic said.

"Maybe you should of thought of that before you made her cry and feel guilty about leaving.

"I didn't mean to make her cry. I just didn't want her to go." Manic said.

"None of us did. But think about it how would you have really felt if she had stayed? Knowing that she wanted to go home but you forced her to stay." Sonic said walking off.

"I…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah well it's too late now." Sonic said not looking back.

The next day at the arcade Kari arrived to find Jennifer and Rini playing the new Sailor V video game.

"Hi guys." Kari said.

"Kari, is it time all ready?" Rini asked a little sadly.

"If you ask Serena maybe you can come with us." Jennifer said.

"Really?" Rini asked.

"Really." Jennifer said.

Rini ran off to round up Serena.

"Jennifer said I could go back to New York with her." Rini said.

"Not without me you don't." Serena said.

"Well Jennifer if Rini can stay with you Serena and I can stay with my half-brother Charles. He lives in downtown New York." Kari said.

After a lot of convincing Serena's mom finally agreed to let her and Rini go.

"I wish I could go but I have a lot of studying to do." Amy said.

"I can't go either. The temple's been swamped lately and I really need to stay and help grandpa." Raye said.

"Yeah and there's no way my mom will let me go." Mina said.

"I'll go." Lita said.

"Great Lita you can stay with me and Serena." Kari said.

"You sure your brother won't mind?" Serena asked.

"Nah, he's rarely home. He's an actor. He works mostly in commercials and occasionally a bit part in a Broadway Show."

"Broadway, huh. That's pretty cool." Lita said.

"It's o.k. I guess. Whenever he gets a part it's only a small one liner." Kari said.

On Mobius Sleet went to tell Robotnik about Jennifer.

"Um, Robotnik sir."

"What is it Sleet?" Robotnik asked.

"It's about the human girl and the other humans that showed up recently.

"What about them?"

"Well intelligence reports that they have all left."

"What do you mean left?"

"Well sir, all reports say that they have left Mobius all together."

"What?! So much for my chances of roboticizing the first human." Robotnik said throwing a remote control across the room.

After arriving in New York they headed straight to Jennifer's place.

"Jennifer how do you think you're parents will react?" Rini asked.

"I don't know. They were always at work so my best guess is that more than likely that's where they're at now." Jennifer said.

"Well then in that case why don't you show us around." Serena said.

"O.K. sounds like fun." Jennifer said.

As they continued to explore they went to a small downtown plaza where they saw a small band playing.

"Hey cool look a band." Lita said.

"Come on you guys let's go listen." Rini said.

Then Jennifer saw spiked green hair coming up from the subway and without thinking she ran over to it. "Manic!" she yelled and ran over to the subway only to run into a punk rocker. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

""Don't worry about it. Though for future reference the name's Maniac. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Jennifer I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No bother at all, just the first time anybody's ever mistaken me for somebody else."

Jennifer went to rejoin the others.

"Jennifer what happened where were you?" Serena asked.

"I just thought I saw someone I knew. I went to check it out." Jennifer told her.

"Was it, your friend?" Lita asked.

"No, it wasn't." Jennifer said.

"Hey guys look I got this flyer with the name of the band on it." Rini said handing each of them a flyer.

Jennifer liked to have passed out when she saw the name of the band. The flyer read: Come along everyone and see the newest hottest band around 'The Underground Railroad'.

"Jennifer what's wrong are you o.k." Rini asked.

"Huh, oh, uh, yeah I'm fine Rini." Jennifer said.

"Jennifer are you sure you're all right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jennifer said.

"Quiet! They're starting." Rini said.

"That's him!" Jennifer whispered to her self. She was referring to the guy see had met on the subway.

"Greetings everyone, tonight I'm going to start with a little number I wrote for an old friend of mine." Maniac said.

Song 'Nothing At All'

"You've been there for me no matter what the cost

My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus

You have always stood beside me

And I want to let you know

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about

When I was lost inside a forest of dismay

You always knew just how to help me find my way

In a world that's so uncertain

I will promise this to you

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have nothing to worry about"


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic meets Sailor Moon

"Jennifer, are you all right?" Serena asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Jennifer said.

"Maybe we should go see if your parents are home yet." Lita asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Jennifer said.

They got to Jennifer's place and she was a little afraid to knock on the door.

"What's the matter Jennifer?" Rini asked.

"I'm just a little nervous." Jennifer told her as she rang the doorbell.

"Yes, can I help you? Jenny, Jennifer is that really you?"

"Yes, mama. I'm home." Jennifer said falling into her mother's arms. "Oh, these are my friends this is Rini, Serena and Lita."

"Please everyone come in."

After a long two hours of trying to explain where she's been to her parents, Jennifer was relived when the phone rang.

"Jennifer, honey, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I'm working on helping a Robotic company get a paten." Jennifer's father said.

"It's o.k. Dad I understand." Jennifer said as her mom's cell phone went off.

"Hello, yes, uhuh, all right, I understand, I'll be there. Sweetheart, I am really sorry but Sonic hired us to defend them in a law suit."

"Sonic?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, you know the fast food chain."

"Oh, yes of course." Jennifer said.

"Well anyway it seems that someone is now claiming to have designed the Sonic logo but was never paid." Jennifer's mother continued to tell them about her case, as she was getting ready to leave. However Jennifer had tuned her out. She started thinking about Sonic and the others. Then her mom brought her back to reality when she kissed her on the forehead and said, "Now you and your friends have fun."

They watched T.V for a few hours then they flipped it on to a station that was playing Cinderella right at the scene with the ball.

"Hey look it's getting late and we really need to check in with my brother to be certain it's O.K. to stay there." Kari said.

"All right Rini, you be good." Serena said.

"I know that Serena. You don't have to tell me." Rini said.

After they left Jennifer went into her room and emptied her backpack onto the bed.

"What are you looking for Jennifer?" Rini asked.

"I'm not sure. That scene with Cinderella reminded me of something." Jennifer said looking through her stuff when she found an invitation.

"What's that?" Rini asked.

"It's an invitation to a debutante ball."

"Sounds like fun, are you going?"

"I don't know how. A friend of Sonia's sent me the invitation."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

Back at Kari's brother's place they learned from the landlord that he wasn't home. But he went ahead and let them in.

"Wow your brother has a great place Kari." Lita said.

"Thanks, according to this calendar he's got a bit part in a movie and won't be back for a couple of weeks." Kari said.

"Wow a movie. I always wondered what it'd be like to be in a movie." Serena said.

The next day they went exploring even more when Jennifer noticed a sign advertising a band.

"Hey that's the same band we saw last night." Rini said.

"Yes originally I wanted to call the band Maniac and The Underground Railroads, but they others would hear of it." Said a voice from behind them.

"You again." Lita said.

"Yes I was just passing through and I saw you guys and decide to stop and say hello."

"It's a pleasure to see you again." Serena said.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I'm late for band rehearsal." Maniac said as he left.

Then Jennifer looked across the street and saw a beautiful navy blue v-neck knee length dress. She went across the street to get a closer look.

"Jennifer, hey wait for us." Lita said.

"Wow it's beautiful." Serena said and then noticed that Jennifer and Rini had disappeared. "Hey where'd they go?"

"I don't know. Let's just wait here till they get back." Lita said.

A few minutes later they returned and Jennifer had a bag in her hand.

"What did you buy?" Serena asked.

"Don't be so nosey Serena." Rini said.

"It's all right Rini, I just bought a dress for a special occasion." Jennifer said.

"O.K." A look from Rini told Serena not to press the issue.

Jennifer and Rini headed back to Jennifer's place while Kari and the others headed back to her brothers place.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Rini asked.

"I have to go back."

"What?!"

"Manic told me when we first met that I was supposed to be there. Now I believe that my destiny was always meant to be there. Everywhere I look I'm reminded of my life there."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I do."

When they got to the house her parents were there working.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you both." Jennifer said.

"Sure Sweetheart." Her mother said as she and her father sat down on the couch.

"I know I was adopted."

"Oh, well we never meant to keep it from you. We just never found the right moment to bring the subject up."

"It's all right, I understand. I don't blame you at all. But I have to tell you that I'm returning to Mobius."

"What? You can't it's too dangerous." Her mother said.

"You just got back a few days ago." Her father said.

""I know, I'm sorry. But everywhere I look I see signs telling me that I belong there."

"You can't go." Her mother said.

"You don't understand, my life and new family's there. They've been there for me for two years through thick and thin. I'm sorry but they need me. I promise to try to come back and visit more often." Jennifer told them.

"As much as we want you to stay I understand." Her father said.

"I'll miss you." Her mother said as both her parents hugged her crying.

"I'll miss you both terribly, too." Jennifer said crying.

After a few minutes they went into Jennifer's room and she began packing up her backpack and another small bag.

"Rini can you contact the others and have them meet us outside?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Rini said pulling out her communicator and telling the others to meet them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rini asked.

"I believe that that's were I belong." Jennifer said.

Back on Mobius Sonic and the others had just finished a mission when Swatbots suddenly surrounded them.

"What do we do now, bro?" Manic asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonic said when suddenly they heard.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap."

"Rainbow Moon Heart Attack." Super Sailor Moon said.

Soon there were only a few Swatbots left which Sonic's Super Spin and Sonia's keyboard took out.

"J, what are doing back here?" Sonia asked.

"I came back to help."

"You've got good timing J." Sonic said.

"Thanks, plus I couldn't forget this." Jennifer said handing the invitation to Sonic.

"How long are you staying?" Manic asked.

"As long as you'll let me." Jennifer said.

Later that day Sonic after asking a few of the resistance members to create a diversion long enough to get Robotnik temporarily out of the way, while they were at the Debutante Ball. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Jupiter went with the resistance members to help out.

At the Ball Jennifer dazzled everyone with her dress and startled others with her appearance.

"An Overlander!" Someone screamed.

"No wait." Sonic said, "Read this." He said handing a note to the announcer.

"Announcing Miss Jennifer Scott Hedgehog."

"She's not an Overlander." Manic said holding up her hand showing she had five fingers.

Everyone started talking at once when Sonic said, "Sorry J, I hate to cut this party so short but we've got to go."

"I understand." Jennifer said.

They met up with the Scouts and The resistance back at The Underground's house.

"Hey thanks a lot for your help, you guys. We really appreciate you keeping old Buttnik out of our hair, tonight." Sonic said.

"Hey no problem, Sonic."

"Yeah, no problem, call us anytime you need help." One said as they left.

"Welcome home, J." Manic said.

"If you ever want to go home and visit just use this communicator and I'll be here." Kari said.

"Thanks." Jennifer said.

The next day at Raye's house Rini walked in holding a letter.

"Hey whatcha got there, Rini?" Raye asked.

"It's a letter Jennifer gave me to give to her parents."

"Let's see what it says." Serena said taking the letter away from Rini.

"No it's private give it back." Rini protested.

"Dear Mom and Dad,

I know you don't understand my reasons for going back. I wish I knew all the reason's myself but I know this is where I belong and I hope someday you'll understand. I just wanted to let you know I got back safe and sound and not to worry.

Love Always,

Jennifer"

"I still don't get why she went back." Raye said.

"I think she wanted to feel needed and belong to something important." Amy said.

"And she does belong, she's a part of their family." Rini said.


End file.
